La leyenda del dragón
by Kanon Hiwatari-Kinomiya
Summary: El reino de Eideen está en peligro, pero tiene una esperanza, una antigua profecía próxima a cumplirse. El príncipe Kai debe encontrar al dragón de la leyenda. ¿Y si el dragón siempre hubiera estado allí?  YAOI Kai/Takao - Rei/Max
1. Chapter 1

Hola querido lector! ;)  
Soy nueva por estos lares, y he decidido aportar mi pequeño granito de arena con esta historia que llebo un tiempo escribiendo.  
Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y dejéis reviews, todos serán bien recibidos para ayudarme a mejorar mi escritura todo lo que pueda ;)

******Título:** La leyenda del dragón

******Autor:** Kanon Hiwatari-Kinomiya

**Pareja:** Kai/Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen-ai, Lemon

******Trama:** El reino de Eideen (Regente del fuego), está en peligro, el reino de las sombras lo amenaza, pero Eideen tiene una esperanza, una antigua profecía medio olvidada que está próxima a cumplirse. El príncipe Kai, el elegido por el oráculo de la profecía, debe encontrar al dragón de la leyenda, el único dragón vivo, para que este lo ayude a vencer a la oscuridad. Kai, junto a un cómico grupo, vagarán para encontrar al dragón, pero, ¿Que pasará cuando el tiempo se agote y el peculiar grupo de viaje no haya logrado encontrar al dragón? ¿Y si el dragón siempre hubiera estado allí? **Yaoi. [Kai/Takao - Rei/Max]**

* * *

**La leyenda del dragón  
**_Kanon Hiwatari-Kinomiya_

_Glutklamm, Eideen, 1522_

El sol brillaba orgulloso en el cielo de la capital, iluminándolo todo con sus potentes rayos, sin dejar ni un solo rincón de oscuridad entre sus calles. Los hombres pasturaban sus rebaños, labraban las tierras o abrían sus pequeños negocios, mientras las mujeres cocinaban, iban al mercado, o se hacían cargo de la casa, los niños y los mayores, ya debilitados y enfermos para seguir trabajando. Algunos niños jugaban por las calles, sin preocuparse por nada, mientras algunos otros atendían en la escuela de la ciudad.

Era un día normal en Glutklamm, y la preciosa ciudad, rodeada por las fuertes y antiguas murallas, que tantas batallas habían visto y defendido, daba la bienvenida al nuevo día. Los soldados patrullaban sobre las murallas por orden directa del teniente, y se respiraba un aire tranquilo y apaciguado.

El soldado Yamashita tenía 21 años, una mujer embarazada con la que acababa de contraer matrimonio, y una pequeña casa que mantener. Pero no tenía trabajo. Así que había buscado un oficio en el que pudiera comenzar a cobrar al instante y les garantizase protección, y el único que encontró fue el ejército del rey. Se alistó, y al momento, su familia pasó a ser protección del reino, nunca les faltaría comida, ni un techo bajo el que dormir. No le gustaba la idea de ser un soldado, estaba en contra de las guerras y las luchas, pero era lo único que había podido encontrar, y su Mariam valía la pena… Además, hacía tiempo que el reino no entraba en conflicto, el rey siempre conseguía la paz con todos los reinos que intentaban entrar en guerra con ellos, así que dudaba que en algún momento tuviera que coger una espada e ir a defender el honor de su patria.

En aquel momento se encontraba apoyado sobre los muros de piedra de la muralla, justo a la derecha de la entrada principal de la ciudad, aguantando con gesto aburrido su lanza y escudo, sin perder de vista el horizonte. Su compañero, que había ocupado el lado izquierdo de la puerta, se había marchado hacía escasos 5 minutos, y ahora estaba solo. Pero estaba tranquilo, no se veía nada peligroso o sospechoso acercarse a la ciudad desde donde su vista alcanzaba, y los soldados que patrullaban montados sobre la muralla tampoco daban aviso de ver nada. Así que estaba esperando a que pasase el tiempo para ir a comer algo a su casa con su querida Mariam.

Mariam era una jovencita de 20 años, piel aleña, cabello pelirrojo y mirada soñadora. Ambos habían sido comprometidos poco después de nacer, y ninguno de los 2 tuvo objeción alguna con el pasar de los años. Ambos crecieron juntos, conociéndose mutuamente y amándose con devoción, hasta finalmente engendrar juntos su primer y esperado retoño.

Kane suspiró embobado pensando en su esposa, cuando de pronto se dejaron escuchar unos rítmicos golpes secos de campana, Kane identificó el sonido como aquel que debían hacer los soldados de la muralla al ver aparecer algo sospechoso en lo que ellos considerarían los límites de la ciudad. Kane se desperezó de la muralla de pronto, agarrando con furor su lanza, sin perder de vista el paisaje que se abría ante él, de un momento a otro debería ver algo…

Y ese algo apareció, vio una bandera vertical de color negro con un dibujo que no lograba distinguir desde la lejanía, debía ser un escudo de alguna familia o reino, puesto a la cabeza de la marcha para que fuese rápido de identificar de quienes se trataba. Y tras él, venía una gran muchedumbre de a pie y a caballo. Esperó a que estos se acercasen más, sin saber que debía hacer exactamente, hasta que de pronto reconoció el escudo que lideraba la procesión. Parpadeó confundido – Es nuestro escudo…

Al escucharse a si mismo diciendo esas palabras, volteó hacia la gran fortificación, viendo como por las rendijas de la muralla asomaban algunos cañones de escopetas, esperando el momento idóneo para atacar. Se apresuró a entrar dentro de la protección de la muralla, donde todos los soldados acataban ordenes obedientemente, y se arrodilló ante el teniente que vociferaba mandatos por doquier – Señor, los que se acercan traen nuestro escudo. – Explicó, a lo que el teniente frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás seguro muchacho? – El chico asintió con la cabeza sin modificar su postura. El teniente se llevó una mano a la barbilla con confusión - Parece ser que el príncipe ha vuelto antes de lo esperado… - Luego hizo levantar a Kane del suelo – ¡Ve a avisar a su majestad el rey!

Kane asintió respetuosamente – Sí señor. – Y partió presuroso para cumplir con su comando. Se dirigió a los establos más cercanos que el ejercito tenía para sí, y agarró el primer caballo que encontró, poniendo rumbo hacia el imponente castillo, que se alzaba majestuoso sobre un pequeño montículo.

******* / * / * / ***

El gran porticón de madera estaba echado, permitiendo que la legión de expedición, liderada por el hijo del rey, entrase sin problemas a la capital de la región siendo vitoreada a cada paso que daba, adentrándose más en la ciudad, rumbo al castillo. Tan buen punto el soldado de exteriores Kane avisó en palacio de lo que habían avistado por la puerta norte, la puerta principal, el rey ordenó prepararlo todo para recibir a su hijo y su ejército con todos los honores. Se habían pasado más de 2 años dando tumbos por toda la extensión del reino de Eideen, en busca de posibles puntos débiles de su reinado que pudiese desfavorecerles ante el reino de las sombras, que estaba próximo a atacarles por el dominio de sus tierras. Todo el pueblo estaba en las calles, aclamando complacido el retorno de su joven príncipe sano y salvo.

A la cabeza de la cuadra de soldados iba un muchacho con porte elegante, ataviado con una capa negra y granate que lo cubría completamente de pies a cabeza, y en la cabeza, ocultando sus cabellos, llevaba un casco que se la cubría, dejando a la vista únicamente los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Montaba en su caballo, un purasangre negro, cruzado de brazos, con las riendas cogidas ligeramente con una mano, mostrando claramente que él era quien llevaba el control de la situación, y con los ojos cerrados en señal de molestia por todo el ajetreo que lo rodeaba. A su lado, un pelinegro algo azorado, saludaba de vez en cuando a la muchedumbre, tras él algunos de sus súbditos de a caballo lo imitaban. De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos se encontraba con la mirada de algún familiar y sonreían emocionados, aunque siempre sin abandonar la fila, leales a lo que se les había ordenado. Tras ellos viajaba una carroza de guerra, y aun más atrás, algo más alejados, los soldados de a pie.

Después de una media hora, los caballeros entraron por las puertas del palacio, dejando atrás a la muchedumbre emocionada tras las puertas de acero inexpugnable que se alzaban soberbias junto a las murallas de roca caliza y rodeaban los jardines de palacio. Kilómetros y kilómetros de vegetación que solo los habitantes del castillo podían pisar. Nada más entrar, los guardianes de palacio cerraron las puertas acallando así a los vasallos que se quedaron fuera. Algunos siervos se acercaron presurosos a ayudar a descabalgar a sus superiores, guardar y pulir las armas, y llevar los caballos a las caballerizas. Un hombre vestido con caros ropajes dorados y una corona de oro y diamantes, se acercó unos pasos, adelantándose a los que habían salido de palacio con él, con los brazos abiertos – Hijo mío! Celebro ver tu regreso a nuestras tierras sano y salvo!

El muchacho de la capa y el casco, ya a pie, lo observó, cerró el puño derecho y lo chocó contra su palma izquierda, justo frente a su pecho, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, saludando así respetuosamente al anciano – Celebro veros con vida, padre! - Se aproximó a él tranquilamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia de él, y entonces, el hombre, con una sonrisa emocionada lo atrajo hacia él, propinándole un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho prácticamente no se movió, dejándose abrazar por el anciano.

Cuando este al fin se dio por satisfecho y lo soltó, el muchacho se echó unos pasos hacia atrás con las mejillas sonrosadas y el entrecejo fruncido, todavía sin abrir los ojos, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público pero tampoco podía ponerse a gritarle improperios a su padre, el rey, delante de tanta gente. Su padre alzó ambos brazos al aire con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, dirigiéndose a todos. - ¡Escuchadme! Quiero que todos volváis a casa a descansar con vuestras familias por este largo viaje! – Los soldados comenzaron a murmurar silenciosamente, felices ante la idea de ver a sus familias por fin después de dos años – Y vosotros! – Exclamó el rey, mirando a los siervos que estaban arrodillados a su espalda esperando ordenes – Quiero que llevéis las cosas del príncipe y su leal a sus aposentos y lo preparéis todo… - Sonrió amablemente a su hijo y al muchacho que descansaba arrodillado respetuosamente a su lado – Estoy seguro de que los muchachos están deseando descansar…

Los sirvientes, que habían estado arrodillados, se levantaron en seguida, y sin decir una palabra, partieron con pasos apresurados a cumplir con lo que su rey había pedido. El príncipe pareció recordar algo de repente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y dio un paso adelante - ¡Padre! – Avisó, luego desvió la mirada un segundo hacía el carruaje – En la prisión móvil llevamos un… ser extraño que capturamos en Aengzan… - Volvió a mirar al rey – Que lo lleven a una prisión y lo encierren solo, y ordena que nadie hable con él. – Cerró los ojos de nuevo – Que le lleven comida y agua 3 veces al día, pero que nadie se atreva a mirarlo a la cara y a contestar a ninguno de sus discursos… - Entrecerró los ojos, dejándolos en dos estrechas líneas - Es tremendamente astuto y conseguiría embaucar hasta al más precavido para salir… - Luego miró a su acompañante, el guerrero joven que había ido siempre a su lado - Más adelante iremos a interrogarlo…

El rey asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza – Está bien hijo, como gustes! – Volteó a ver a unos soldados de los de palacio – Ya habéis escuchado a vuestro príncipe! – Apuntó al carruaje con la mano izquierda – Llevad el carro hacia las mazmorras y encerrad en ellas al prisionero, completamente solo.

Uno de los soldados se alzó, dando un golpe en el suelo completamente erguido – Sí su majestad! – Otros dos soldados lo siguieron, y agarrando las riendas de la pareja de perdigones que arrastraban el carruaje, lo hicieron desplazarse por los jardines, hasta perderse al girar en una esquina del palacio, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera.

El rey entonces sonrió a los dos muchachos que aguardaban frente a él, y dando media vuelta, se aproximó a las puertas de palacio, siendo seguido por los dos chicos. Tras ellos, una serie de siervos y soldados, los que aun no habían recibido órdenes, los siguieron cabizbajos a la espera de recibir sus mandatos.

Una vez hubieron entrado dentro, fueron recibidos por los mayordomos y mujeres del hogar, que esperaban en fila, arrodillados en el largo recibidor. El rey dio un par de palmas, captando la atención de todos los allí presentes – Volved a vuestros quehaceres humildes gentes! Nuestros recién llegados van a descansar… - Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido de su vista, a excepción de los guardias y sacerdotes que siempre lo acompañaban, el rey se giró hacia su hijo con mirada seria – Cuando hayas descansado, me gustaría que me buscaras… hay algo que me gustaría tratar contigo…

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza, para después partir junto al muchacho pelinegro por el pasillo que les quedaba justo enfrente y que los llevaría a las escaleras del castillo.

El rey suspiró al verlos partir, y luego caminó lentamente por el pasillo que quedaba a su derecha. Luego tendría que hablar con su hijo de un tema que sabía que no iba a gustarle…

******* / * / * / ***

El muchacho pelinegro se observaba sentado en un taburete frente al enorme espejo, mientras se secaba, frotando con ambas manos la larga melena negra con una toalla de lino – Acabamos de regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo… - Suspiró pesaroso, mientras miraba hacia su compañero con el entrecejo fruncido, dejando la toalla húmeda reposar sobre sus hombros - Podrías alegrarte un poco más…

A su derecha, dentro de una enorme bañera de agua humeante, un chico de cabellos bicolor, gris y negro, se relajaba, apoyado con el brazo en uno de los lados. Abrió un ojo y miró a su acompañante – Estoy todo lo alegre que puedo estar… - Volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajándose.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos – Estoy seguro de que tu prometida sabrá como alegrarte. – Le dijo con mirada sarcástica, cogiendo un cepillo hecho de cristal, con el que comenzó a peinarse el cabello.

El muchacho peli grisáceo dejó ir un gruñido, mientras intentaba no ahogarse con el agua de la bañera ante el sobresalto por lo escuchado – Rei… - Advirtió con voz oscura – Si sabes lo que es bueno, mantén esa boca callada…

El otro comenzó a reír – Ay Kai… - Hizo un gesto con la mano – No me lo esperaba de ti… ¿Me amenazas?

El mentado rodó los ojos, esbozando una microscópica sonrisa – Tómatelo como quieras… - Tras esto, se levantó de la bañera, dejando su desnudez al aire, y cubriéndose con una toalla la cintura, mientras con otra se zarandeaba el pelo para secarlo cuanto antes, se acercó al otro - ¿Cuándo quieres que bajemos a hablar con el chico?

Rei lo miró por el espejo, sin dejar de peinarse sus finas y largas hebras negras – Cuando a su majestad le vaya bien… - Bromeó.

Kai gruñó – Hablo en serio…

El otro lo miró unos segundos sin perder la sonrisa – Y yo también…

Kai lo observó lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos – Hmph… - Contestó al fin - En ese caso iremos mañana…

El pelinegro sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos – Perfecto! – Se levantó del asiento con majestuosidad, dejando el cepillo en el mueble – Gracias por dejarme usar tus toallas y tu peine! Ahora me voy a mi habitación a acabar de recogérmelo, antes de que la gente comience a malentender la situación y corran los rumores.

Kai, sin moverse un milímetro, con los brazos cruzados, sintió una de sus cejas temblar – Hm… Pero si tu eres el que los origina y el primero que no los niega… - Le espetó.

El muchacho pelinegro llevó el dorso de su mano hasta su boca, comenzando a reír estrepitosamente – Jojojojojojo. Es que me encantan las reacciones de Hiromi. Se pone tremendamente celosa.

Kai frunció el ceño, encaminándose a su habitación, donde le esperaban las ropas que había dejado previamente preparadas una criada – Hiromi no tiene porque sentirse celosa.

Rei frunció el ceño, siguiendo al muchacho fuera del lavabo – Claro que sí. ¡Es tu prometida Kai!

- Me es indiferente…

Rei suspiró con frustración – Eres un caso perdido Kai… - Luego sonrió – En fin, te esperaré en el pasillo para bajar juntos a cenar. – Abrió la puerta, y antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo – No tardes! – Y dicho esto, salió presuroso del dormitorio, dejando al príncipe a solas.

Kai suspiró frustrado, miró las ropas que la esclava había dejado en su habitación, y después de darse un último repaso con las toallas, las dejó caer al suelo, permitiendo al aire tocar su suave piel blanquecina mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Primero se calzó unos calzones blancos, que en aquella época eran mucho más anchos que los que conocemos hoy en día, y llegaban hasta la rodilla, donde un nudo del cordel de las más finas telas, lo mantenía sujeto a las rodillas, y otro lo sujetaba a la cintura. Después de ajustarse la prenda interior, se colocó también un camisón interior de seda blanca. Una vez acabado, cogió unos pantalones color negro algo ajustados, que se puso por encima del calzón, y una vez hecho esto, se puso una preciosa camisa negra. La camisa estaba adornada por unas bonitas figuras de fuego granate que ocupaban tan solo la parte superior. Estaba dividida en dos partes, y se unían en su pecho con unos cordeles negros que zigzagueaban entre sí, acabados en unos broches que se unían en el cuello. Justo de donde salían dos enormes y hermosas hombrereras rellenas de gasas, que hacían ver su figura de manera noble. Una vez vestido, se sentó en la cama y se puso unos zapatos que nunca había visto, pero que la sirvienta le había dejado allí preparados y perfumados.

Habiendo acabado ya, se perfumó un poco, peinando sus rebeldes cabellos, y entonces, se permitió mirarse al espejo de tamaño completo que tenía en la habitación, observando su aspecto.

Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada desafiante, mientras se permitía observarse por un segundo antes de salir para reunirse con su padre. Tenía una figura delgada y musculosa, una constitución fibrosa que le permitía infundir respeto. Bastante alto, algunos hombres eran más altos que él, pero él era más alto que otros muchos hombres. Tenía la clásica piel que gozaban todos los miembros de la realeza, pieles poco castigadas por el sol, y suaves al tacto, por el poco trabajo duro ejercido durante los años. Sus cabellos eran unas de las cabelleras más extrañas y bonitas de todo el reino. Lo tenía puntiagudo, y le pasaba por unos centímetros los hombros, de color negro en la parte trasera, y gris en la parte delantera, ofreciendo una mezcla de colores exquisita. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran los culpables de que el 99% de la población de su reinado, tanto hombres como mujeres, se derritieran por tan solo una mirada de estos. Tenía unos enormes ojos color rojo, unos perfectos rubíes de mirada penetrante, delineados por unas marcadas pestañas. Una estilizada nariz surgía en mitad de su rostro, y bajo esta, unos carnosos labios que escondían una fila de blancos dientes. En cada mejilla, tenía 2 franjas color azul que él mismo se pintaba, y le daban un aspecto de lo más exótico y cautivador.

Miró hacia la cama, donde reposaba la capa que había llevado durante esos 2 años de expedición, y cerrando los ojos, sin darle un segundo vistazo, se dirigió a la puerta, no necesitaba ponerse la capa en su propia casa…

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró de frente con Rei, el muchacho que había estado incordiándolo hacía un rato, que esperaba de brazos cruzados apoyado sobre la pared. Lo observó un instante. El muchacho era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, con el cabello azabache largo enfundado en una larguísima cinta blanca que solo dejaba ver la negrura de sus cabellos en la cabeza, de cuyo cogote salía una de las puntas de la cinta y en cuya otra punta, que rozaba sus rodillas, salía el final de su cabello. Un perfecto cabello curtido y cuidado. A ambos lados de su pálida cara, sobresalían los cabellos más cortos, que enmarcaban su rostro de rasgos felinos a la perfección. Rei no era de Eideen, y aquello se notaba claramente con mirarlo a la cara. Su piel era igual de pálida que la de Kai, sin embargo, su rostro era mucho más afilado, sus ojos más alargados, de color dorado solo comparable con el dorado del sol, y sus dientes tenían unos colmillos mucho más pronunciados que los del resto de la población de Eideen, incluida la realeza, lo que le daba un aspecto felino cautivador. En la frente, sobresalía entre los cabellos una blanquísima cinta con un extraño dibujo que solo él entendía. Igual que sus ropas. Pese a vivir en Eideen, Rei siguió vistiendo las ropas típicas de su tierra, el reino del oeste, Thurdeen. Llevaba unos pantalones abombados color negro que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, donde unos zapatos negros sin ningún tipo de decoración, rodeaban sus pies. Sobre su trabajado pecho, llevaba una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta los muslos, y que se ataba en el lado derecho, ocultando los broches tras un borde negro. A la cintura, sujetando la camiseta y marcando su figura, llevaba un cinto color negro anudado al frente, y que bajaba en dos tiras por entre sus piernas. Sus brazos, fuertes y duros, estaban libres de telas hasta las muñecas, donde unos guantes negros, ataviados con el mismo símbolo extraño que la cinta que llevaba atada a la frente, cubrían sus manos, dejando al aire libre los dedos.

Después del escrutinio al que sometió al chico, Kai cerró los ojos – Hm… Menos mal que no tengo que esperarte, bajemos a cenar… - Y sin fijarse en si lo seguía o no, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Rei sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos y se puso a la par – En cambio yo he tenido que esperarte…

- Hn…

- Sí, sí… - Se quejó Rei cruzándose de brazos, como si el otro le hubiese contestado alguna osadía – Llegará el día en que alguien te haga esperar a ti… y ten por seguro que yo estaré allí para verlo y reírme de ti…

- … - En esta ocasión Kai ni se molestó en contestar.

El felino negó con la cabeza mientras atravesaban el interminable pasillo repleto de cuadros, alfombras, armaduras y algunos muebles con figuras, rumbo a las escaleras que antes habían subido – ¡Kai! – Exclamó, haciendo que el otro temblara por un breve segundo.

- Hn… Deja de gritar como un vulgar… - Le espetó, a lo que el otro, simplemente, frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres?

Bajaban las escaleras en ese momento - ¿Qué crees que quiere hablar contigo tu padre?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Ninguna idea?

- No.

- ¡¿Nada? – Exclamó hastiado – Jo Kai, alguna cosa te habrás imaginado… - Miró hacia el techo del castillo, y de pronto, una idea cruzó su mente, haciendo que juntase ambas manos con emoción – ¡Quizás quiere ascenderme!

- Hn… Si hace eso me mudaré de reino.

Rei sintió desinflar su pequeño saco de ilusión – Eres cruel conmigo!

Kai simplemente rodó los ojos, adentrándose en la sala donde normalmente comían, y sentándose en la silla donde habitualmente se sentaba, aguantando con mirada impertérrita la retahilica conversación del otro muchacho, esperó a que su padre los acompañase para empezar la cena.

******* / * / * / ***

El hombre paseaba nervioso la mirada por todo el salón, esperando a su hijo. Después de la cena, Rei se había excusado, partiendo hacia las mazmorras para controlar la estancia del importante prisionero que habían hecho. Él y el muchacho se habían retirado los primeros de la mesa, dejando al príncipe acabar de degustar su cena, y ahora se encontraba en su estudio, esperando a que su hijo apareciese con los nervios a flor de piel. En ese momento, escuchó la puerta corredera abrirse, y al dirigir su vista hacia allí, se encontró con la mirada desafiante que siempre portaba encima su hijo. Este cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejando atrás a todos los siervos y hombres de confianza que él mismo, el rey, había ordenado que esperasen fuera, la conversación que debían mantener era privada.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos, y finalmente, Kai, haciendo una leve inclinación, habló - ¿Me hicisteis llamar padre?

El hombre asintió, nervioso – Toma asiento hijo… - Señalando un sillón que permanecía en mitad de la estancia, junto a un enorme sofá que él mismo ocupó. Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados, el rei cogió aire, no podía retrasar más el momento – Kai… - Comenzó – Las fuerzas del mal están debilitándonos… - Comenzó a explicar, bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo – Por los informes que nos fuisteis mandando sabemos que aun no han conquistado ninguno de nuestros terrenos, pero están contaminando a nuestras gentes…

Kai entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar lo que su padre trataba de decirle - ¿Quieres que vaya al frente?

- No hijo… - El hombre suspiró incomodo, sabiendo lo que venía ahora – El pueblo está nervioso, y todos conocen la profecía… - Finalizó con un silencio, esperando que el más pequeño entendiese el mensaje.

Kai levantó una ceja – La profecía… - Repitió, para luego cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos – Deberías quitarle al pueblo esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, eres el rey, pon un poco de cordura en sus insulsas mentes…

El hombre frunció el ceño, debía mostrarse duro o Kai no obedecería – Kai, las profecías de nuestros sacerdotes siempre se han cumplido. Y tú has sido el elegido. Te guste o no te guste… lo quieras o no lo quieras… lo harás. – Sentenció.

Kai lo encaró enfurecido - ¡¿Pretendes obligarme a ir a buscarlo? – Exclamó preso de la ira - ¡Me alejarás de la batalla para ir en la búsqueda de un monstruo que ni siquiera existe! – Antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar, Kai se levantó de su asiento de un salto - ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué es más importante para ti, tu pueblo y su seguridad, o una estúpida leyenda?

El hombre no contestó nada, lo enfrentó con la mirada, diciéndoselo todo con los ojos.

Kai apretó los puños con rabia, tratando de contener su cólera, luego intentó relajarse para volver a hablar – Haré lo que me pides, porque el eres el rey y debo obedecerte… pero has de saber que no lo encontraré por más que busque, porque esa historia nunca ha sido real. – Hizo una pausa - Volveré al reino con las manos vacías y no habré podido ayudar en la guerra defendiéndonos… Espero que te pese en la conciencia cuando nos veas perecer… - Dicho esto, se acercó a la puerta para salir, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el rey volvió a hacerse escuchar.

- Eso no es todo hijo… - Avisó, levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que el otro detuviese su paso, sin voltearse a verlo – Es posible que durante la guerra yo muera y tu heredes el trono que te corresponde… - El muchacho lo volteó a ver con el entrecejo fruncido – Pero, también es posible que ambos fallezcamos durante tu viaje…

Kai apretó la mano en torno al manubrio que sujetaba, entendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo su padre, más no dijo ni una palabra - …

- Quiero que antes de que partas… contraigas matrimonio con tu prometida, y compartáis lecho para asegurar un heredero en caso de que ambos faltemos.

- No pienso casarme con esa niñata, y mucho menos compartir mi cama con ella! – Exclamó de pronto, sorprendiendo al padre ante la frialdad con la que había articulado las palabras. – Juraste ante mamá que no me vería obligado a contraer matrimonio hasta los 20… y aun tengo 19…

El rey comenzó a titubear – Lo sé Kai, pero las circunstancias…

Kai frunció el ceño – Sin peros… Las circunstancias no cambian mi edad ni tampoco la promesa… No me casaré hasta el año que viene… - Suspiró abriendo la puerta – Hasta entonces, muchas cosas pueden cambiar, padre… - Luego sonrió irónico – Ahora dime, ¿Qué es más importante, Hiromi y nuestro compromiso, o tu pueblo y su estúpido bicho?

Una vez dicho esto, y ante el silencio del hombre, el muchacho salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras él, y el rey se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, había conseguido que el muchacho accediese a cumplir con la profecía, pero a cambio, su hijo se había enfadado con él y no había consentido adelantar la boda. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para Kai aceptar aquello… hacía años que había dejado de creer en la leyenda, pero sin embargo… Suspiró, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana, desde la que podía ver el cielo de un negro carbón impoluto, sintió la desesperación acudir a él – Hazlo entrar en razón, por favor… - Se dirigió al cielo, luego dejó ir un gemido lastimero – Ayúdalo…

******* / * / * / ***

Kai atravesaba los pasillos de palacio desprendiendo ira por cada poro de su piel, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los que se lo cruzaban, se apartasen de su camino sin siquiera preguntarle el porqué de su enojo… Por todos era sabido que el carácter del príncipe, ya de por si frío, se volvía insoportable al estar enfadado. A los pocos minutos, llegó a su habitación, y se encerró en ella, dando un sonoro portazo que retumbó por todo el palacio. Kai se quitó la ropa, lanzando las prendas con furia al suelo, pegándoles patadas y pisándolos, para luego echarse sobre la cama. Ya había descargado parte de su ira…

Con su pecho desnudo, pero con los pantalones aun en su sitio, puso ambas manos tras su cabeza, y se apoyó en la almohada, ahora necesitaba pensar las cosas con más claridad. Había sido injusto con su padre, sabía que el hombre hacía todo lo que hacía simplemente pensando en su bien, pero él quería tener control sobre su vida…

Dejó que su mirada recorriese toda la habitación, hasta detenerse sobre una figura que descansaba sobre su mesilla de noche, la figura de un dragón alado azul y negro de un tamaño considerable, sus ojos se entristecieron al acariciar la figura con nostalgia – Mamá…

******* / * / * / ***

_FLASHBACK_

******* / * / * / ***

_Glutklamm, Eideen, 1507 (15 años antes)_

_Kai, con tan solo 4 años de edad, lloraba desconsolado sobre la alfombra de la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre se arreglaba para la fiesta que se celebraba aquella noche en palacio._

_- Kai, cariño… - Lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó sobre la cama, arrodillándose ella en el suelo, quedando a su altura – Deja de llorar, tu cara se pone fea… - Trató de bromear, pero el pequeño solo acrecentó más su llanto._

_- Mami… Yo quiero salir a la calle y jugar con los demás niños… - Se abrazó a ella sin cortar su amargo llanto - ¿Por qué papá no me deja?_

_La mujer lo abrazó comprensiva – Tesoro, papá no lo hace para que estés triste… - Le acarició una mejilla con suavidad – Eres el príncipe, el futuro rey de Eideen, y mucha gente podría intentar hacerte daño si salieras a la calle a jugar…_

_El niño hinchó los mofletes – Pero yo no quiero ser rey… Se lo regalo a quien quiera…_

_La mujer sonrió ante la inocencia de su pequeño – Pero, si no vas a ser rey, entonces no puedes ser príncipe… y entonces yo no puedo ser tu madre… - La mujer sonrió aun más al sentir el abrazo estricto al que la sometió el pequeño – Además, piensa que solo los miembros de la realeza pueden montar un dragón._

_El niño la miró extrañado - ¿Un dragón? ¡Yo no quiero ningún dragón!_

_La mujer sonrió, se sentó en la cama, y se puso al pequeño Kai sobre sus piernas – Pero sí que quieres salir del palacio, ¿no?_

_El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, y la mujer volvió a sonreír._

_- Los dragones pueden volar. Podría sacarte volando del castillo, y desde el cielo nadie podría hacerte daño._

_Al niño le brilló la mirada al imaginarse a sí mismo, volando en el cielo. – ¿Lo haría? – Preguntó, y la mujer asintió contenta, pero entonces, el pequeño frunció el ceño – Pero, yo no sé cómo es un dragón…_

_La mujer sonrió, sacó una caja de debajo de la cama, la abrió, y con cuidado sacó una figurilla de cristal azulado y negro que le tendió al más pequeño – Esto es un dragón. Es un recuerdo que me traje de mi tierra cuando me casé con tu padre… pero ahora tú puedes quedártelo._

_El niño sonrió abrazando con fuerza la figura - ¿Este será mi dragón? – Luego lo miró con inocencia – Pero es muy pequeño… No podrá cargar conmigo…_

_La mujer rió – Claro que no cariño, esto es solo una figura para que sepas que forma tienen… - Luego acarició los cabellos del pequeño - Los dragones de verdad son más grandes que las carrozas que tiene papá en el establo… - El pequeño Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, imaginando la magnificencia de uno de esos dragones – Hay muy pocos dragones en el mundo, se están extinguiendo por culpa de las acciones malvadas de las personas… Pero los pocos que quedan se ofrecen a servir a los reyes de los diferentes reinos, ofreciéndoles su lealtad…_

_Se estableció un silencio cómodo entre los dos, antes de que la reina de Eideen se decidiera a volver a hablar – Los dragones reconocen la lealtad y la bondad en los corazones de la realeza… Si cuando crezcas y te conviertas en rey, sigues teniendo esta bondad en tu corazón, estoy segura de que el dragón descenderá de los cielos, te ofrecerá su compañía y hará todo cuanto le pidas que haga…_

_El niño sonrió contento, abrazando con fuerza a su madre y a la figura del dragón - ¿Y nunca me dejará?_

_La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie para acabar de arreglarse, ahora que había conseguido calmar a su pequeño retoño – No, los dragones son inmortales, acompañan a su rey hasta la muerte… Siempre y cuando este no se vuelva malvado… Y aun así hay veces que se quedan con él para intentar que la bondad vuelva a su corazón…_

_El pequeño Kai rió desde la cama, tumbándose en esta mientras observaba a su madre acabar de recogerse los cabellos – Cuando tenga un dragón – Le dijo – No dejaré que se vaya nunca…_

_La mujer sonrió, mirando a través del espejo al niño, había hecho bien contándole parte de la profecía…_

*** / * / * / ***

_FIN FLASHBACK_

******* / * / * / ***

Suspiró, si su madre estuviera allí, seguro que sabría que decirle para tranquilizarlo, y seguro que se hubiese opuesto a ese absurdo compromiso con la hija de los Tachibana…

Suspiró recordándola, allí, frente al espejo… Como la echaba de menos…

Despertó del trance al que lo habían sometido sus recuerdos, al escuchar un respetuoso golpe en la puerta, suspiró – Adelante! – Cedió el pasó a quien quisiera entrar a la habitación.

Nada más dar el permiso, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Rei con mirada seria y penetrante, y enseguida Kai captó que había algo mal – Rei, ¿Qué pasa?

Rei dudó un segundo, sus ojos parecieron sopesar la idea de darse media vuelta y no preocupar al heredero, pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando Rei no hacia bromas, Kai sabía que algo serio ocupaba su mente, y no iba a dejarlo marchar hasta que se lo explicase – Kai… Hmmm… - Dudó sobre como continuar – Los soldados… han perdido al prisionero de Aengzan…

Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin creer haber escuchado bien - ¿Cómo?

Rei dirigió los ojos un segundo al suelo – El prisionero de Aengzan… Se ha escapado… Y nos ha dejado un mensaje en su jaula…

Kai enseguida cogió sus ropas, se calzó con ellas en un santiamén, y dejó que Rei lo guiara por los pasillos hasta la jaula.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Y bien?

¿Que os ha parecido?

Espero vuestros reviews con ansias ;)

Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traigo la actualización ;)  
Me siento orgullosa de mi misma, no he llegado al mes por 2 días xD  
Soy consciente de que de momento la historia se desenvuelve un poco lenta y sin nada interesante... Pero os prometo que en un par de capitulos como mucho, aunque mi idea es que sea antes, las cosas comenzarán a ponerse interesantes n_n Estos capitulos son más que nada introductorios, así que son necesarios para entender el desarrollo de la historia.

Antes de que leáis el capi, algunas personas me dijeron por MSN que se hacia algo complicado seguir la historia por los nombres desconocidos de las ciudades y tal. Así que he decidido hacer un mapa de Eideen y otro del mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia hechos por la mano de mi hermanita. Si a alguien le interesa... os informo de que añadiendo en cada actualización las nuevas ciudades, países, etc, que vayan nombrando los personajes, o aquellas en las que se sucedan los hechos más importantes y característicos, así como accidentes geograficos. Lo iré poniendo así, en parte para que a vosotros os sea más fácil ir viendo 2 o 3 ciudades más por capitulo que no verlas todas... Y por otro lado, porque ni yo estoy segura aun de que ciudades saldrán y cuales no xD  
Si a alguien le interesa que me lo pida y yo se lo mandaré sin ningún problema, ya que por aquí los enlaces desaparecen como por arte de mágia... xD

Sobre los nombres, de momento solo hay uno de los nombres que tiene un significado especial, Glutklamm, que puede que se descubra durante el desarrollo de la historia, o puede que no, en cual caso no tendría problema en deciros de donde viene y porque, aunque no creo que a nadie le interese XDD

Y por otra banda, estoy super contenta! En el primer fic que publico aquí, me habeis dejado 6 reviews!  
Cuando yo pensaba que quizás me dejarían 1 y gracias xD  
En serio, no sabeis lo feliz que me habeis hecho cuando he entrado y los he visto T_T Estoy en fase de emoción xD

**Geme**: Muchas gracias por tu comment mi amor de amores! *_* Si no llega a ser por ti no hubiese podido seguirla eh! Eres la madrina de la historia xD Te adoro muchisimo *_* Compartimos la pasión por los dragones que no? xD Y espero que de una vez por todas vengas a Barcelona para que pueda verte y espachurrarte a abrazos X3 ILD (L)

**ZumoLove**: Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu comentario! n.n Me alegro de que te guste la historia, como escribo (n/n) y la pareja (A quien no le gustaría? *w* Son puro amor). Espero que puedas leer el nuevo capi y me digas de nuevo tu opinión ;) Un beso!

**animate**: Hola linda! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! n_n Espero que la continuación no te deje indiferente ;) Besos!

**Oro Makoto Hayama**: Holaa! ^O^ Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review! Comparto 100% lo de las parejas. Son 2 de las primeras parejas que conocí y aparte de amarlos porque se ven tremendamente bien juntos, les guardo un cariño muy especial. Además, dan mucho juego e_e Jojojojojojo!  
Puf, las clases me tienen semana sí, semana también con examenes, trabajos, proyectos, deberes, composiciones... Estas 2 últimas semanas me mutó el cerebro para poder meter más información porque te juro que ya no me cabía nada más u_u Espero que ahora que lo tengo casi todo hecho me quede más tiempo y pueda tener el capi listo para mucho antes. Me da una vergüenza tremenda haber tardado un mes entero u/u  
No puedo creer que me hayas escrito XD Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ni siquiera tenía cuenta aquí y no sabía ni como se dejaban reviews, yo leía practicamente todos tus fics *_*  
Muchos besos! n_n Y espero que te guste la continuación ;)

**ReginaNatsu**: Uooo! Muchas gracias por tu review! *.* Me alegro mucho mucho mucho de que te guste. El primer capi, como narro (x/x)... A ver que te parece el segundo! n_n Muchos besos!

**sol yuki uzumaki**: Y el 6º review! *.* Muchas gracias por tu comment! Me alegro de que hayas leído y te haya gustado!  
La nota del prisionero se puede leer en este capi, aunque no estoy segura de que sea descifrable... :S O si ._. En realidad no tengo ni idea... u.u  
Y respecto al dragón de Kai... Yo tambien espero que lo encuentre T_T Lo va a necesitar mucho X3  
Un beso guapa! n_n Espero que te guste la actu y me dejes de nuevo tu opinión.

*_* Ya están todos contestados! En serio que feliz soy! xD Espero de verdad que me dejeis unos bonitos comentarios, tanto vosotras 6 como algún nuevo lector que será bien recibido! Y podéis ser sinceras si algo no os gusta u.u En la crítica está la superación.

Sin más que añadir... Disfrutad del nuevo capi! ;)

* * *

**La leyenda del dragón****  
**_Kanon Hiwatari-Kinomiya_

La humedad que cargaba el ambiente de las mazmorras los golpeó con fuerza a ambos en cuanto sus pies pisaron el empedrado suelo irregular lleno de barro. El hedor a humedad, orines y otro sin fin de pestilencias, se mezclaba en el aire, y a sus oídos llegaban los gemidos lastimeros de los prisioneros que temían que la presencia de aquellos dos nuevos integrantes se debiese a una próxima tortura para ellos.

Ambos se dirigieron con mirada neutra hasta una celda completamente vacía cerrada con sus candados, donde un grupo de soldados se arremolinaban nerviosos. Abrieron paso a los dos muchachos, y Rei se posicionó un paso por detrás de Kai, que agarraba uno de los barrotes de la jaula con la mirada encendida de rabia… volteó a ver a los soldados y les gruñó.

- ¿Dónde está? - Los soldados se miraron dubitativos ante la pregunta del futuro monarca, por lo que este volvió a insistir - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Gritó, haciendo que todos a su alrededor, excepto Rei, que permaneció con su pose respetuosa, dieran un respingo.

El felino, a su lado, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para luego mirar a los hombres – Vuestro señor os ha hecho una pregunta, soldados. – Explicó con voz apaciguadora.

Uno de los soldados se armó de valor, y decidió dar la explicación que su señor tanto ansiaba – Le dimos el pan y el agua que ordenasteis, y cuando volvimos había desaparecido… señor… - Explicó nervioso.

Kai se encaró con él - ¿No se ha abierto esta puerta más que para hacerlo entrar en la celda?

El mismo soldado asintió nervioso – No señor, no se ha abierto para nada más.

Kai cruzó la distancia que lo separaban del soldado en dos pasos, y, agarrándolo de la solapa de su armadura, aproximó su rostro enojado al del otro – Y entonces… ¿CÓMO EXPLICAS QUE EL PRISIONERO NO ESTÉ? – Le espetó a la cara.

Los soldados dieron un paso atrás instintivamente, mientras el mismo hombre, que había sido tomado como portavoz por todos sus compañeros, y no parecían dispuestos a quitar la atención de Kai de él, volvía a contestar – Lo desconocemos, señor.

- Lo desconocéis… ¡Lo desconocéis! – Gruñó de nuevo, apretando los puños con fuerza - ¡¿Quién demonios le ha dado la comida?

Un joven soldado de cabellos peliazules dio un paso adelante – Yo señor.

Kai volteó hacia la voz, un soldado del otro extremo del coro de soldados que había congregados a su alrededor, permanecía un paso por delante de los demás, con la mirada fija en él. Soltó al hombre que tenía agarrado, y se aproximó al otro - ¿Qué le diste?

El soldado le sostuvo la mirada algo cohibido – Un mendrugo de pan de cebada, y un bol de agua…

Kai meditó unos segundos - ¿Nada más? ¿Hablaste con él?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza – No señor…

Kai lo fusiló con la mirada - ¿Cómo le diste la comida? Cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle…

El muchacho dudó un segundo, y enseguida comenzó a relatar lo acontecido – Di un golpe en uno de los barrotes con la guadaña de mi espada para captar su atención sin tener que hablarle… - Tomó una pausa - Luego hice pasar el pan y el bol por el hueco entre los barrotes, y lo dejé en el suelo.

Kai se impacientó - ¿Y entonces?

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo tratando de pensar – Entonces comprobé los candados de la puerta, y lo escuché moverse hasta la comida… No lo miré, pero, mientras me iba, me dijo que no iba a comer…

Kai se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué te dijo?

El soldado lo miró con un deje de sorpresa, el príncipe acababa de escucharlo – Dijo que no iba a comer…

Kai gruñó como respuesta, los estúpidos soldados le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo – Eso ya lo he oído. Quiero que me digas sus palabras textuales.

El chico miró a la jaula unos segundos, observando el pan y el agua puestos hacia unos minutos en uno de los rincones de la celda por él mismo, y trató de enfocarse en sus recuerdos – "La hospitalidad del reino de fuego me llena de dicha…" – Repitió, haciendo que la mirada de Kai temblase por un breve momento al escuchar el otro nombre de sus tierras… las tierras de fuego – "Pero la gloria aún está por venir… Guardad el pan para cuando sea necesario. No voy a comer"

Kai volvió la mirada a la celda - ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

El chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sentía como si todo hubiese sido culpa suya – Continué mi camino sin mirar atrás…

Kai sonrió cínico - ¿Me estás diciendo que tu le diste la comida y el agua y él estaba dentro, y a los pocos minutos, con la puerta cerrada con llave, y sin haber comido nada desde hace 3 días, el muchacho logró escapar?

El muchacho no contestó, sabía que sonaba ilógico, pero era la pura verdad.

Kai cogió aire tratando de dominar los impulsos asesinos que intentaban apoderarse de su ser. Estaba furioso, pero sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa, las llaves no las tenía él, y sin las llaves él no abría podido ayudar al prisionero a salir en tan poco tiempo - ¡Quiero las llaves en este preciso instante! – Exclamó, tendiendo la mano, y el soldado que las custodiaba se las entregó en una milésima de segundo. – Bien, y ahora… ¡Largo! – Exclamó, y todos los soldados salieron precipitadamente de las mazmorras, pudiendo respirar por fin libertad después de haber sido sometidos a un interrogatorio por parte de Kai.

El mentado, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la comida, recogió el pan, y lo examinó con ojo clínico… Nada, no le había dado ni un mísero mordisco. Lo dejó en el mismo sitio, y cogió el bol, este estaba completamente vacío. Volteó a su derecha, donde Rei permanecía en la misma posición de hacía unos segundos - ¿Nadie ha abierto esa puerta después de su desaparición?

Rei negó con la cabeza – Cuando llegué para hablar con el prisionero le pedí al chico que estaba repartiendo la comida que me llevara a la prisión del aislado… - Recordó Rei, el prisionero había sido llevado hasta allí por los guerreros del palacio, y él no tenía ni idea de donde lo habían metido – Me trajo hasta aquí, porque acababa de darle la comida hacía nada y se acordaba perfectamente… y cuando llegamos ya no estaba… - Se acercó a la celda, y puso con delicadeza los dedos índice y anular en uno de los barrotes, deslizándolos con parsimonia hacia abajo, sin quitar la mirada dorada del interior de la misma – No entiendo cómo ha podido escapar. – Frunció el ceño – Para salir de aquí hay que atravesar necesariamente la puerta y el pasillo… y no hay lugar para esconderse… Y mientras yo vine hacia aquí no me lo crucé…

Kai sintió como la mano de Rei se cerraba de golpe sobre el barrote, haciendo presión con enfado – Quizás salió antes de que tu bajaras…

Rei negó con la cabeza – Yo mismo vi al chico entrar a las mazmorras con la comida…

Kai frunció el ceño - ¿Y qué demonios hiciste que no entraste con él?

El pelinegro sintió una gota deslizarse por su nuca – Hiromi… - Dijo simplemente, y el otro soltó una maldición, haciéndose una idea de lo que podría haber pasado. Rei tembló al recordar como la muchacha había gritado su nombre estridentemente, parándolo en mitad del pasillo, e interrogándolo sobre el paradero de Kai.

- El soldado puede estar mintiendo, quizás sí abrió la jaula y el prisionero lo noqueó para huir. – Dedujo el bicolor, cruzándose de brazos.

Rei negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué necesidad podría tener de hacer eso? Además, estaríamos en las mismas, no lo vi salir… Y dudo que haya podido esconderse por aquí…

Kai se irguió, con el bol vacío aun en la mano, miró hacia la jaula, igual que hacía Rei – Es imposible…

Rei lo miró de soslayo – Parece un milagro… Quizás no estaba destinado a estar encerrado, y alguien… - Señaló hacia arriba con un gesto imperceptible de la mano – Decidió sacarlo contra toda lógica.

Kai gruñó – Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… - Comenzó a rodear la jaula – Quizás tiene alguna apertura…

Rei negó con la cabeza, siguiéndolo, mientras este palpaba todos los recovecos del exterior de la prisión – No creo… Recuerda como insistimos con tu padre en que no se escapara… Lo más probable es que escogieran la celda más segura…

Kai suspiró frustrado - ¿Y entonces como ha salido, eminencia?

Rei sonrió mostrando un colmillo – No tengo ni idea… pero… - Señaló con un brazo totalmente extendido hacia el interior de la jaula – Nos ha dejado un mensaje… Quizás haya alguna pista para encontrarlo, y si lo encontramos, podremos preguntarle…

Kai rodó los ojos – Sí claro, y seguro que nos lo explicará encantado… - Luego achicó los ojos, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Vio algo garabateado en el suelo, pero no lograba distinguir nada - ¿Qué pone?

Rei sonrió – No tengo ni idea. - Kai lo volteó a ver con la mirada cargada de odio – Vamos no te enfades… - Le dijo – Sabía que si entrabamos a la jaula sin ti, te enfadarías, así que prohibí que nadie tocase nada mientras iba a buscarte…

Kai se encaminó decidido a la puerta, buscó entre las llaves la indicada para cada candado, y una vez abiertos todos, empujó la puerta con fuerza. El chirrido de los muelles se escuchó por toda la estancia, cargada del silencio de los prisioneros, que tras los gritos enojados de Kai habían guardado silencio para no provocar de nuevo su ira. Ambos entraron, y se detuvieron junto a la puerta. Rei la ajustó, y ambos observaron los alrededores desde el interior, la celda estaba completa y absolutamente vacía. Se dirigieron hacia el centro, donde pudieron ver con claridad el mensaje que el chico les había dejado.

Había dos flechas, una indicaba hacía arriba, y la otra hacia abajo, con unas líneas firmes y bien delineadas, y al lado, unas letras. "He ido al norte, pero también al sur. Venid a por mí."

Ambos observaron la frase varios segundos, en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada, y finalmente, Kai estalló, llevándose una mano a los cabellos y frotándolos con fuerza - ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

Rei frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos – Huuum… - Observó las letras, como si estas pudieran hablarle y trasmitirle un claro mensaje – Alguna lógica debe tener para él… - Finalmente suspiró, sin lograr llegar a alguna posible solución – Aunque es algo contradictorio…

Kai apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras cerraba los puños y fruncía el ceño. Estaba enfadado… MUY enfadado – Nos está desafiando… - Dijo al fin – Y vamos a aceptar su osadía…

*** / * / * / ***

Tres purasangres coceaban el suelo con nerviosismo. Los habían preparado para la montura un poco antes de que despuntase el alba, y llevaban horas en el jardín de la entrada de palacio sin poder moverse, sujetados a un poste, esperando a que sus jinetes decidiesen montarlos y salir campo a través.

El príncipe Kai se despedía de su padre, que no dejaba de advertirle y recordarle que, aunque le hubiese dado su bendición, no se marchaba de palacio solo para buscar al preso fugitivo, sino también para encontrar al dragón de la leyenda que tan bien conocía, y que no debía volver hasta dar con él, solo eso aseguraría el triunfo de Eideen en la guerra que los acechaba. Rei, con una sonrisa gatuna, esperaba pacíficamente tras él, hasta que el rey dio por satisfecha su despedida y ambos muchachos pudieron ponerse en marcha.

El felino desató uno de los caballos, un caballo gitano, negro y blanco, con crin y cola blancas, que parecía bastante manso, y que cargaba con algunas bolsas repletas de artilugios, agua, comida, y dinero suficiente. Ató la cuerda que sobresalía de su cabestro a la correa que llevaba por pura decoración el caballo que él mismo iba a montar, y entonces, desató a su propio caballo del poste. El suyo era un hannover color marrón oscuro, con crin, cola y patas color negro, del cual estaba tremendamente orgulloso. Después de montarlo, lo condujo a la par de Kai, quien ya había montado sobre su lusitano de tono bayo de crines y cola negras. - ¿Listo? – Le preguntó. Kai tan solo miró al frente, y espoleó al animal, que en seguida caminó hacia delante. Rei miró al rey un segundo, y después de hacerle una ligera inclinación de cabeza, hizo que su caballo siguiese el mismo camino que el de Kai, y así, ambos salieron de la seguridad que brindaban las enormes murallas que rodeaban el palacio, y se mezclaron con la plebe del pueblo. La gente dejaba sus tareas en cuanto los veían atravesar sus calles, tan erguidos en sus asientos, con unos caballos tan nobles, tan bien vestidos, tan majestuosos… y todos se preguntaban, ¿A dónde irán?

Pocos minutos después, atravesaron la puerta norte de la ciudad de Glutklamm, dejando atrás el palacio, la ciudad, sus murallas, y los campesinos y mercaderes que entraban y salían por la puerta rumbo a sus negocios. No pararon ni se dirigieron la palabra hasta adentrarse en el bosque y encontrarse solos, momento en el que Rei decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Vamos a buscar al preso…

Rei sonrió incómodo, mientras notaba una gota deslizarse por su sien – Lo sé… pero, ¿En qué dirección vamos?

Kai lo miró un segundo – Sur… Vamos a Aachen.

Y Rei parpadeó confuso - ¿Sur? ¿Y qué pasa con el norte?

Kai suspiró – Aunque se nos haya logrado escapar, dudo mucho que pueda dividirse en dos y mandar cada parte a un sitio distinto… Además, si vamos al sur, estaremos cerca del reino de las sombras… y nos será más fácil prevenir un posible ataque y avisar a Glutklamm para que estén preparados…

Rei sabía que no debía sacar el tema a flote si quería continuar con vida, pero ese día se sentía valiente - ¿Y qué hay del dragón? Por lo que tengo entendido nacen en el reino de tu madre, que nos queda al norte… - Kai apretó las riendas con fuerza, aligerando el paso de su caballo sin decir una sola palabra, por lo que Rei decidió continuar tentando su suerte – Además, al muchacho lo atrapamos en Aengzan, que queda al norte… Seguro que vuelve allí pensando que no lo creeremos tan estúpido como para volver…

Kai suspiró – O puede que baje al sur, creyendo que nosotros vamos al norte pensando que él volverá al lugar donde lo atrapamos…

Rei miró al frente con los ojos en punto, debatiendo en su interior, que decir a continuación para conducir la situación por donde él quería – Pero Kai! – Exclamó.

Kai alzó la mano izquierda, mandándolo callar - ¡Vamos al sur! Y no hay opción a réplica…

Rei frunció el ceño, Kai casi nunca usaba su autoridad de príncipe para salirse con la suya, siempre tenía en cuenta las opiniones de los demás, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía siempre tenía un buen motivo. – Está bien… - Accedió, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, descubriría el motivo.

Los caballos continuaron su camino, dejando atrás unos arbustos por los que asomaban unos ojos color rojo que fruncieron el ceño. _"Así que sur…"_ Al ver que se alejaban, se arrastró por el suelo, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, y continuar la marcha tras el príncipe y su vasallo, ocultándose tras los arbustos que se abrían a ambos lados del camino.

*** / * / * / ***

- Rei… Rei… ¡Rei! – Exclamó, sin levantar demasiado la voz, moviendo al pelinegro suavemente por los hombros.

El felino abrió los ojos con cansancio, se frotó uno de ellos soñoliento, y trató de enfocar la vista al frente - ¿Kai? ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó.

- Hn… - Se cruzó de brazos, irguiéndose – Nos vamos…

Rei parpadeó confuso. Todavía estaban en el mismo lugar donde decidieron pasar aquella noche, él continuaba apoyado contra el tronco de un enorme roble, pero la fogata que habían preparado, las sobras de la cena, y las mantas que habían usado para cobijarse del frío habían desaparecido. Los caballos estaban cargados con sus cosas, despiertos y meneando las colas con intranquilidad, y el sol brillaba por su ausencia, la luna, las estrellas y la oscuridad todavía gobernaban en el cielo - ¿Nos han robado? – Preguntó.

Kai suspiró, comenzando a montar en su lusitano – Si nos hubiesen robado, se hubiesen llevado los caballos… - El caballo trató de andar al sentir el peso de su amo encima, y Kai, tirando de las riendas, lo detuvo – Los caballos son la cosa más valiosa que tenemos, todos son purasangre…

Rei se levantó de la que había sido su cama parte de aquella noche, y tras quitarse el polvo imaginario y estirarse, subió a su caballo, comprobando que el arnés que la noche anterior le había quitado, estaba perfectamente colocado, y que las mantas y demás cosas estaban ya cargadas en el gitano, que esperaba a su lado - ¿Kai que…?

Kai hizo andar a su caballo, interrumpiendo al otro – No debemos hablar todavía… Cuando salgamos del bosque octogonal, estaremos seguros para hacerlo…

Rei frunció el ceño, pero decidió obedecer guardando silencio.

Caminaron a oscuras, con la única compañía de las pezuñas chocando contra la tierra, los relinchos de los caballos de vez en cuando, y algún que otro animal nocturno corretear y hacer sonidos en la oscuridad de la noche. El frío viento de la madrugada soplaba ligeramente, y sus pieles, ya blanquecinas, lucían todavía más pálidas.

De pronto, Kai suspiró, y lo miró de reojo, y Rei supo que aquel era el permiso que necesitaba para hablar - ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? – Preguntó.

Kai ralentizó su caballo, lo justo para que ambos caminasen al lado del otro, y sonrió - ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

Rei parpadeó un par de veces con la confusión pintada en la cara - ¿De qué?

- Hiromi… Nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de Glutklamm…

Rei abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y con un escalofrío miró hacia atrás - ¿Siguiéndonos? – Al comprobar que nadie parecía seguirlos en ese momento, entendió lo que Kai había hecho - ¿Has dejado a Hiromi sola en el bosque?

Kai soltó una risa de autosuficiencia – Sola no, está con su hermano.

Rei le dedicó una mirada de soslayo - ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

- ¡Por favor! – Exclamó – Se los escuchaba por todo el bosque! Hiromi no sabe ser discreta…

Rei meneó la cabeza sin creérselo - ¿Has abandonado a tu prometida en el bosque? Tu deber sería asegurarte de que regresase sana y salva a palacio…

Kai le dirigió una mirada furibunda, acompañada de un gruñido – Hrrm… Y su deber es esperar a su prometido hasta que este regrese, ¿Y ves que ella lo cumpla?

Rei frunció el ceño – Kai… ¿Cómo sabes que Kyoujou está con ella?

El bicolor dirigió la mirada rojiza a su acompañante – Nos han estado espiando… Paramos a dormir y fingí que me dormía para que ella se confiase y buscase algún lugar para dormir… Luego fue solo cuestión de tiempo encontrar el lugar para comprobar que no estuviese sola…

Rei sonrió burlón - ¡Ay Kai que romántico eres! – Juntó ambas manos para crear un efecto de emoción, soltando las riendas, y permitiendo que el animal caminase libre - ¡Fuiste a ver a tu prometida dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas! – Se llevó una mano a la boca en gesto cómico - ¿Y dime Kai, olfateaste su pelo? ¿La acariciaste?

Kai desenvainó su espadón y lo dirigió a la garganta del otro – Cierra la boca… - Le espetó sombrío.

Rei puso ambas manos a los laterales de su cabeza, en gesto pacificador y sonrió – Tranquilo Kai… - Esperó a que el príncipe guardase su arma en su funda, y entonces agarró de nuevo las riendas, dirigiendo al animal - ¿Y estás seguro de que no nos van a volver a seguir?

Kai sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo – No, porque cuando hablamos, dejé bien claro que íbamos a Aachen, y ellos nos estuvieron escuchando…

Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido. Así que por eso Kai no había querido continuar discutiendo el tema aquella tarde… – Kai que inteligente has salido… - El peligrisáceo rodó los ojos, pero continuó en silencio – Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?

Kai lo miró un segundo – Vamos a Aengzan… Lo más seguro es que el prisionero esté dirigiéndose hacia allí en este preciso momento…

- ¿Y cómo sabes que va a Aengzan y no a alguna otra ciudad del norte?

- No estoy seguro… Pero es la ciudad donde lo atrapamos la última vez… - Frunció el ceño – Si ha logrado escapar así del castillo… ¿No te parece extraño que no lo hiciera también en la prisión móvil? – Silenció unos segundos para permitir que Rei pensase en sus palabras – Creo que la pista nos la dejó expresamente para que lo encontrásemos, porque está intentando llevarnos a alguna parte… - Una idea cruzó de repente su mente - Quizás tenga información importante sobre el reino de las sombras…

Rei frunció el ceño – En ese caso, podría habérnoslo dicho en el castillo…

Kai negó con la cabeza – Puede que en el castillo haya algún infiltrado.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sopesando las posibilidades de tener algún espía entre sus hombres, hombres en los que habían confiado con su vida, hombres que habían estado con ellos día y noche, hombres que habían hecho todo cuanto se les había mandado, que habían escuchado todas sus conversaciones y suposiciones… y que este los estuviera traicionando…

Rei retomó la palabra, reponiéndose de sus pensamientos – Podría habérnoslo dicho en la carroza donde lo trajimos prisionero, y después escapar… - Pareció meditar unos segundos – O quizás no hubiese necesitado escapar… A los aliados no se les arresta…

Kai asintió varias veces con la cabeza – Sea lo que sea lo encontraremos, y él resolverá todas las dudas…

*** / * / * / ***

El sol acababa de despuntar, cuando sus rayos, de picante calor, la despertaron. Se desperezó lentamente, estirando todas las agarrotadas articulaciones del cuerpo, y luego se irguió ligeramente, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en un claro del bosque octogonal, llamado así porque la totalidad de hectáreas ocupadas por la vegetación hacían una perfecta forma de octágono.

A su izquierda descansaba Kyoujou, su hermano mellizo. Lo observó un escaso segundo y luego negó con la cabeza hastiada. Kyoujou y ella eran hermanos, del mismo padre y la misma madre, pero no se parecían más que en el color del cabello… Y hasta en eso lo hacían con ligereza.

Mientras ella era alta, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos rojizos muy expresivos, de grandes pestañas, cara alargada, boca pequeña y cuerpo atlético, su hermano era completamente distinto. Era bastante más bajo que ella, de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones muy pequeños ocultos siempre tras los vidrios de unas monturas redondas con lupa que hacía ver sus ojos aun más pequeños. Tenía la cara ovalada, la boca grande y el cuerpo flojo por la falta de actividad física. Kyoujou Tatibana nunca había sido bueno con todo aquello que requiriese un esfuerzo físico. Prefería pasarse las horas sentado en algún sitio escribiendo en su pequeño cuaderno, o jugando al ajedrez siempre que encontraba un digno oponente.

Alguien podría decir que eran tan diferentes físicamente, porque íntegramente eran idénticos, pero hubiesen fallado catastróficamente. Hiromi era valiente, de actitud retadora, y hasta se podría decir que un poco impertinente. Hacía lo que quería cuando quería y se encaraba con quien hiciese falta, fuese un ganadero o el mismísimo rey. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, que todos la mirasen, y hablasen de ella. En cambio, Kyoujou era más bien retraído. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y la gente podía llegar a pensar en algún tipo de antisocialismo. Era vergonzoso, fiel, obediente. No sabía negarse a las peticiones de ayuda de la gente, y sobre todo a las de su hermana. Hiromi lo sabía, y había sido así como lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Soltó algunas lágrimas, haciendo ver lo triste y desdichada que era ante los desplantes de Kai, y Kyoujou no supo como negarle la osadía de seguir a su enamorado campo a través.

Hasta en eso eran diferentes. Kyoujou estaba enamorado de la hija pequeña de un pianista. Un pianista, cuyo padre había sido agricultor. Es decir, de familia humilde, y el muy simple de Kyoujou se había enamorado de Ming-Ming. Una niña 2 años menor que ella que cantaba en las fiestas de los pueblos de la zona y ayudaba a su padre en sus conciertos. Su madre había muerto al dar a luz a su hermano pequeño, dejando huérfanos a 5 niños. 3 niñas y 2 niños. No tenían prácticamente ingresos, malvivían en una choza cercana al río, donde podían lavarse y limpiar sus ropas gratis, y donde podían dedicarse en su tiempo libre a la pesca. Kyoujou se había enamorado de un ser inferior y soñaba en comprometerse con la chica, mientras que ella estaba con Kai. Kai, que era de la clase alta, de la aristocracia… de la realeza. Un príncipe. El heredero al trono de todo el reino de Eideen. Su hermano sería el marido de una vulgar pianista, y ella sería la princesa de todo aquello cuanto pisaba… Y después, reina…

Hiromi miró soñadora al cielo. ¡Kai era tan importante! ¡Y era tan guapo! ¡Tan apuesto! ¡Tan galán! Pero… ¡Eran tan recto! ¡Tan frío!

Cuando la comprometieron con él sin haberse visto nunca, puso el grito en el cielo, más accedió a ir a palacio a verlo. Y fue allí, nada más llegar, saludando al rey en la entrada, cuando supo que Kai y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos. Había acabado su práctica diaria de lucha, y estaba todo sudoroso, con la camiseta adherida al torso, marcando unos pronunciados y firmes pectorales que no tardó en imaginar sobre su cuerpo, presionándola entre sábanas de lino y seda al ritmo frenético que él impusiera…

Sí, era cierto que Kai no había hecho más que huir de ella esos 4 años que habían estado comprometidos y que cuando había tenido que tratar con ella, lo había hecho fríamente y a desgana. Pero estaba segura de que era por vergüenza… Vergüenza, o quizá miedo por lo abierta que era… O asco porque no era su tipo… Y esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuese eso último.

También era cierto que su compromiso no era nada más que un compromiso provisional. Los burócratas y consejeros reales habían obligado al rey a comprometer a su hijo con alguna muchacha de buena clase, para asegurar un futuro heredero para Eideen. Sabía que hasta que Kai no cumpliese los 19, no podrían casarse, y sabía que, hasta que no llegase a la edad acordada, Kai podía buscar una muchacha a la que amase, fuese de la clase que fuese, y casarse con ella. Una vez pasada la fecha, si Kai no había encontrado a la persona con quien su corazón quisiese pasar el resto de su vida, debería contraer obligatoriamente matrimonio con Hiromi… Y Hiromi no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ninguna pueblerina sucia le robase lo que había sido suyo durante 4 largos años, y todo aquello con lo que llevaba soñando desde entonces. Kai no la había querido tocar durante este tiempo, pero cuando fueran un matrimonio y Eideen reclamase un nuevo heredero, Kai se vería obligado a cumplir sus obligaciones, y ella estaría más que dispuesta a dejarse hacer.

Tembló de emoción al imaginarse la escena, y notó el calor recorrerla de arriba abajo. La necesidad de Kai estaba haciéndose palpable.

"_Necesito ver a Kai"_ Pensó, levantándose y caminando hacia donde había visto a Kai y a su amigo Rei acampar la noche anterior. Rei no le caía bien, lo había estado observando cuando seguía a Kai, el chico se mostraba alegre y despreocupado, con un carácter tan o más activo que el suyo propio, pero cuando ella estaba presente se comportaba de una manera mucho más formal y distante, como si no la considerara digna de mostrar su verdadero carácter. El estúpido de Kyoujou le había dicho que era probablemente por respeto, ella era la futura princesa del reino de Eideen, y el chico no quería hacerle una falta… Pero ella sabía que no era por eso… Seguramente el chico planeaba matarlos a Kai y a ella y quedarse con el reino… O peor aun… ¡Enamorar a Kai y obtener así el pleno derecho a gobernar! Y ella no permitiría eso!

Apartó con fuerza y rabia las ramas que le impedían el paso, y se detuvo en seco, observando todo el terraplén. Estaba vacío.

Sintió la ira agolparse en su pecho, y dio una patada al tronco del árbol que tenía más cerca, que más que desahogarla, le hizo un daño tremendo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, y echa una furia, volvió con su hermano.

¡Qué estúpida! Se había dormido y Rei había hecho que Kai se separase de ella y continuasen hacia Aachen. ¡Debían atraparlos cuanto antes!

Dio una patada a su hermano, y comenzó a recogerlo todo mientras este se desperezaba.

- Hiromi, ¿Qué pasa?

Hiromi soltó aire por la nariz con enfado – Se han ido a Aachen y nos han dejado atrás.

Kyoujou enseguida trató de tranquilizarla – No te preocupes Hiromi, los atraparemos antes de que te des cuenta… No deben andar muy lejos.

Hiromi gruñó algo ininteligible en voz baja – Eso espero! – Exclamó mirando a su hermano, subida ya en su caballo – Tengo que estar cerca por si deciden pasar la noche en una posada llena de pueblerinas…

Kyoujou suspiró con cansancio, en ocasiones Hiromi era tan… mala… tan retorcida, que no parecían hermanos.

*** / * / * / ***

- Kai… Llevamos horas cabalgando… ¿No crees que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso? – Ante el silencio con el que Kai contestó su pregunta, volvió a insistir – Kai, tengo hambre. Y estoy casi seguro de que cuando baje del caballo no seré capaz de caminar sin abrir las piernas. Y tengo sed, y me duele el trasero, y los dedos… Y también me duele la imagen.

Kai alzó una ceja interrogante - ¿La imagen?

Rei asintió rápidamente – Todas las muchachas jóvenes con las que nos hemos cruzado nos han estado mirando, y mi imagen comienza a resentirse, me duele mi belleza…

Kai suspiró, negando con la cabeza – Y como sigas diciendo esas chorradas te dolerá el cerebro… Si es que en realidad tienes algo ahí dentro que piense toda esa multitud de sandeces…

Rei comenzó a reír, y con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia – Quizás exagero un poco… Pero lo que sí es verdad es que estoy muriéndome de hambre… Hace más de 12 horas que cabalgamos y no hemos probado bocado…

Kai frunció el ceño – Eso es mentira… - Murmuró casi ofendido.

Rei rodó los ojos – Oh claro… Que comer un pedazo de pan y otro de queso hace casi más tiempo del que llevamos andando, sacia el apetito considerablemente…

Kai gruñó ligeramente - Debemos almacenar tantos alimentos como nos sea posible… - Contestó con simpleza – Para prevenir…

Rei hizo un gesto de inconformidad con la boca – Al menos podríamos parar en alguna aldea y comer en alguna taberna… - Al ver el gesto de duda en el rostro de Kai, se apresuró a añadir – Por favor… - Rogó – Sabes que no suelo pedir las cosas si no son estrictamente necesarias… ¡Y necesito comida! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Creo que voy a morir si no coma algo ya!

Kai accedió al fin a sus súplicas, cansado de oírlo replicar - ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero por lo que más quieras cállate!

Rei sonrió complacido – Hace poco que pasamos Glutklamm, así que no hay problema si paramos por aquí… A las afueras tu padre no tiene tanta vigilancia. - Ante ellos se abrió una bifurcación, el camino de la izquierda no parecía tener ninguna señal que indicase a donde llevaba, más ellos conocían su desembocadura. Era el camino directo hacia el país del este, el del viento. Rei dirigió el caballo hacia la bifurcación de la derecha, por donde se iba a una serie de poblaciones agrícolas rodeadas por una importante cordillera. La primera de las cuales los recibió sin problemas.

Ataron sus caballos a los postes de una taberna de aspecto rural, y Rei, seguido de un tenso Kai, entró resuelto por la puerta. El dueño, un hombre mayor de aspecto benévolo, los hizo sentarse en unas sillas de madera - ¿Qué desean tomar vuestras mercedes?

Kai dirigió una mirada a todo el local, era pequeño, de piedra, con ventanas, puertas y muebles de madera. Parecía que solo trabajaban dos personas, el hombre que los atendía, y alguien más en las cocinas a quien no lograba ver desde su posición. El sitio contaba con unas 30 mesas, pero solo había 2 más de ellas ocupadas. Una con un cura, vestido con el hábito, y otra con 2 mujeres entradas ya en la madurez.

- Me gustaría un tazón de vino para beber, 2 rebanadas de pan casero y 4 porciones de todo el embutido que tenga. – Exclamó Rei, feliz de poder saciar por fin su apetito.

El hombre asintió, y se dirigió a Kai - ¿Y usted señor?

Kai continuaba mirando las mesas, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la espinilla. Miró al frente, y se encontró con la mirada reprobadora de Rei, luego miró arriba, sabiendo que esa mirada tenía algún sentido, y vio al hombre allí de pie con mirada nerviosa – Uh… Emm… yo quiero… - Carraspeó y continuó – Una copa de vino y un plato de arroz con verduras salteadas.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa – De acuerdo… En seguida les traeré sus pedidos…

Cuando este se hubo retirado, Rei miró al que tenía delante con el cejo fruncido – Desde que hemos entrado al pueblo vas con esa cara de 'Eh! Miradme! Me pasa algo pero soy demasiado perfecto para compartirlo con nadie!'

Kai se cruzó de brazos – Hm… No me pasa nada…

- Ya… - Sarcásticamente – A otro con ese cuento… Se nota que algo te preocupa… - Suavizó la mirada – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… - Kai lo miró tranquilo. Ambos se observaron, tratando de hacerle ver al otro su posición, y entonces, el hombre volvió con los 2 platos y las bebidas, hizo una reverencia y se retiró a la cocina.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, Rei no dejaba de observar a Kai, y Kai no dejaba de observar a su alrededor, como si esperase a que las paredes se echasen sobre él de un momento a otro – Kai… - Comenzó Rei.

Kai suspiró – No es nada… Es solo que me siento observado… Pero no hay que preocuparse…

Rei frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder decir nada, la puerta se abrió y entró una chica. Una chica muy rara. Dirigió una rápida mirada por el establecimiento, y al verlos sonrió de lado, y se dirigió hacia ellos con pasos firmes. Se sentó entre los dos y sonrió.

Rei y Kai se miraron, la miraron a ella y fruncieron el ceño en perfecta sincronía. La chica tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio a media espalda. Tenía la piel muy blanca, clara señal de que no pasaba demasiado tiempo al sol… Y vestía una ropa muy extraña. Llevaba una tela agarrada a los pechos de color rosa, dejando ver su cintura, y una falda hasta los tobillos del mismo color repleta de flecos dorados. A los brazos llevaba varias pulseras y aros dorados.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Exclamó Rei, al ver que Kai parecía no querer decir nada.

La chica parpadeó confundida, y luego volvió a sonreír – Oh vaya, lo siento. – Estiró una mano al frente, haciendo que las pulseras chocasen y un leve tintineo se oyese – Soy Turín – Se presentó, estrechando la mano con Rei y luego con Kai – En realidad, no sé si tengo que hablar con vosotros… Pero… - Suspiró – Creo que os han robado vuestros caballos…

Kai levantó una ceja imperceptiblemente, y Rei se levantó de un salto de la silla - ¿En serio? – Ante el asentimiento de la chica gruñó - ¡Mierda!

Kai habló antes de que Rei corriese hasta la puerta - ¿Y cómo sabes que son nuestros y no de otro cliente?

La rubia pareció asustarse durante un breve segundo, y luego sonrió – No lo sé seguro, pero vi a los ladrones merodear por aquí hasta coger esos caballos… Pensé que los caballos debían ser de algún caballero que descansase por aquí, por sus razas y lo bien preparados que se veían… Y vosotros sois los únicos caballeros que hay aquí…

Ante la respuesta, Rei no esperó un segundo más, y atravesó la puerta, seguido por Kai y Turín muy de cerca. Los 3 observaron con expresión funesta el lugar donde los caballos habían estado y donde ahora había un vacío.

Kai miró a la chica con expresión dudosa - ¡Tu! – Le espetó - ¿A dónde han ido con nuestros caballos?

La chica frunció el ceño mosqueada - ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo? - Gruñó de manera hosca. Kai, Rei, y todos los hombres y mujeres que pasaban en aquel momento por allí, la miraron con el ceño fruncido, una señorita jamás debía emplear ese tono - Quiero decir… - Trató de rectificar ella, con expresión vergonzosa y voz teatralmente afeminada – Yo, bueno… - Calló súbitamente, como si en su fuero interno hablase consigo misma, y entonces miró a su alrededor – Por lo que se ve… son unos ladrones profesionales que se dedican a robar siervos, caballos, y otros animales, y a venderlos en la gran ciudad…

Kai frunció el ceño - ¿Te refieres a Glutklamm?

La chica sonrió – Naturalmente que no… En Glutklamm ese negocio está prohibido por nuestro señor… - Aclaró – Me refiero a Edinburg.

Kai suspiró – Edinburg está bajo dominio de un enviado especial del rey… Es imposible que pasen esas cosas sin que lo sepan en Glutklamm. – Finalizó con total confianza.

La gente comenzó a alejarse nerviosa, y la chica sonrió con tristeza – ¿Y de verdad piensas que le es leal? – Kai abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Turín suspiró – El embajador de Edinburg tiene tratos con el reino de las sombras…

Kai se quedó en silencio unos segundos - ¿Qué? – Gruñó - ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

La chica sonrió tristemente – Todo el mundo en la zona lo sabe… Pero nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta…

Kai frunció el ceño - ¿Y tú sí?

La chica sonrió – Tranquilo, aunque quisiera a mi no puede encontrarme… - Se dio la vuelta, y haciendo un gesto con la mano comenzó a alejarse – Corred si queréis atraparlos.

Torció por una esquina, y mientras escuchaba a los dos muchachos correr en busca de algún establo para alquilar un par de caballos, se detuvo en un callejón estrecho sin salida. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verla, y suspirando, cerró los ojos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse azulado, y a derretirse en una masa acuosa que tomó la forma de un águila de pequeño tamaño. Echó a volar con un graznido y se dirigió al bosque, donde la frondosidad de los árboles le daba cobijo. Se dirigió al más alto de ellos, y delicadamente, posó sus patas menudas en el hombro de un muchacho. Lo miró con sus enormes ojos negros y redondos, y después de sacudir sus plumas e hincharse como un globo, comenzó a hablar. - ¿A que ha venido todo esto? – Cuestionó con voz masculina. – Pensaba que la idea era no dejarnos ver hasta que llegasen a Aengzan o atravesasen la frontera.

El muchacho sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del ave que reposaba sobre su hombro. Abrió una bolsa que colgaba de su cintura, agarró un puñado de semillas de su interior, y abrió la palma delante del animal, que comenzó a picotear su alimento. – Tranquilo Max… Mi deber es ayudar a Kai en todo lo que desee… Y su único anhelo ahora mismo es atrapar al traidor que está con el reino oscuro…

Max dejó de comer un segundo y lo miró – Sabes que así no van a poder vencer al reino oscuro… Necesitan al dragón…

El chico asintió comprensivo – Lo sé… Pero Kai no confía en eso, piensa que son leyendas… - Frunció el ceño, sacudiéndose la mano cuando el pájaro acabó de comer – El dragón no puede aparecer si no cree en él…

Max parpadeó, y movió la cola ligeramente – Quizás si nos unimos a ellos puedas ayudarlo… Y a la vez, tratar de hacer cambiar su forma de pensar respecto a la leyenda… - Meneó sus plumas de nuevo – Además, no deberíamos andar volando de un lado a otro, y todo sería mucho más fácil y cómodo…

El chico pareció sopesar la idea durante unos segundos, y finalmente asintió feliz – Tienes razón… - Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y unas enormes alas blancas de murciélago aparecieron en su espalda. Se lanzó al vacío, con Max todavía sobre su hombro y voló por lo alto de los árboles – Iremos a Edinburg a esperarlos… Y nos uniremos a su grupo.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

¿Y bien? *_*  
Si hay alguna duda o sugerencia ya sabeis... (L)  
Dejad un review!

Un fuerte abrazo a todas! ;)

Nos vemos a la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

... Lamento mucho el súper retraso que llebo u.u

Pero no he podido actualizar antes... Primero de todo, para finales de Marzo me operaron de la mano derecha, y soy diestra, ósea que me estube como 3 semanas sintiendome una completa inútil tratando de hacerlo todo con la izquierda xD Y segundo, aunque ahora la tengo perfecta y solo me molesta un poquito porque la herida aún no se ha curado al 100%, tube que hacer unos 200 exámenes de golpe, porque todos los que no pude hacer entonces, me los retrasaron... Por suerte, el viernes pasado ya me dieron fiesta de semana santa y he podido venir a actualizar n.n Espero que lo comprendais -.-

Contesto *.*

**Oro Makoto Hayama: **Buf, si que hace tiempo de este mensaje, 3 meses... Cuando releí lo de hablar por MSN fue un '... Si hablamos casi todos los días xD'  
En realidad, tu eres la única con la que hablo de Beyblade en plan yaoi, a ninguno más de mis conocidos que les gusta el Yaoi les gusta Beyblade o viceversa u.u  
Tus fics no debían estar tan mal escritos cuando yo me los leía, porque soy muy especial yo para leerme algo... nnU Y me encantaban *.* Aver si vuelves pronto a escribir, se echan de menos tus historias =D  
Jajajajajajaja XD Hiromi dará mucho que hablar, la mente viciosa nunca deja de actuar viciosamente... e.e  
En este cap ya comienzan a viajar los 4 juntos, y aunque lo bueno empezará en el siguiente, ya se puede apreciar más o menos como se desarrollará el fic.  
Max/Turín es uno de mis personajes de esta historia favoritos *_* Simplemente, me encanta *.* Es tan LOL xD  
Y el compañerismo de Rei y Kai será algo bastante importante también. Por eso le di bastante señal.  
Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo n.n  
Un beso! Y hablamos xD

**ReginaNatsu:** Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras n.n  
En este capi, como podrás leer, ya salen claramente Takao y Max... bueno, Max todavía no al 100%, pero ya es un abance xD  
La ciudad de los protagonistas... Glutklamm viene de juntar las dos palabras alemanas Glut y Klamm, y viene a significar algo así como 'valle de lava', también podría traducirse como 'barranco de fuego' o 'colina caliente', pero personalmente, prefiero utilizar la primera expresión n.n Me parece más adecuada XP  
De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y espero que este capi también te agrade n.n  
Besos!

**Bermellon:** Gracias por tu mensaje y tu opinión n.n Me alegro de que te guste!  
Respecto a tu consejo, aunque creas que no, lo tengo en cuenta. El problema, es que esta historia ya está toda practicamente hecha en mi mente, y las parejas están casi todas cerradas ya. La verdad esque Kai/Takao y Rei/Max son dos de mis parejas favoritas a leer en cualquier fic, no es porque sea lo típico. Yuriy/Bryan por ejemplo, es una pareja muy típica, pero no me acaban de gustar u.u Al menos no todavía., los veo a ambos demasiado serios para tener una relación.  
Por otra banda, Hiromi y Kyoujou serán personajes principales en el futuro, y ambos serán hetero, así como Kane, que salió como soldado al principio de la historia, tendrá un papel más relevante conforme avance la historia, y él también es hetero, incluso está casado y tendrá un hijo/a n.n  
Cuando las cosas vayan cogiendo más carrerilla, comenzarán a salir nuevos personajes, y no todos tienen porque ser homos, aunque la historia sea fantasía, hay que ser un poco realistas, si todo el mundo tiene los mismos gustos el mundo sería muy aburrido xD  
Igualmente, te digo que estoy escribiendo otra historia que tendrá indicios de Kai/Takao, y que por el momento es la unica pareja preestablecida, todavía no se cuando podré publicarla, pero tendré en cuenta todos estos consejos que me has dado para intentar escribir una historia fuera de lo común, pero que guste n_n  
Un beso linda! n.n

* * *

_Edinburg, Eideen, 1522_

Las puertas de la ciudad estaban abiertas de par en par, con un par de guardias de aspecto vago a cada lado, custodiando la entrada. Kai frunció el ceño en cuanto los vio, apoyados en unos bancos de haya, con los pies cruzados encima de unas cajas de madera, y la lanza descansando a un lado. Dejaban entrar a todo el mundo, sin siquiera levantar la mirada y no pasaban el riguroso control que su padre, el rey, y sus ministros habían ideado para la protección de las ciudades.

Aquello lo previno ligeramente sobre la clase de ciudad que se encontraría, pero la realidad superó enormemente su ingenio. Delincuencia por cada esquina, gente pasando hambre, personas engañando personas, ilegalidad… Edinburg era la cara oscura de Eideen, y ellos la visitaban por primera vez. Eran novatos ante profesionales…

Ambos caminaron en completo silencio por las calles pedregosas de la ciudad, uno al lado del otro, observándolo todo con ojo clínico durante horas…

- ¿Has visto a los caballos? – Cuestionó Rei con voz apaciguada, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

- No… - Se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y tú has visto algún indicio de rebeldía?

Rei negó con la cabeza – No he visto a nadie de palacio actuando mal… - Miró a su alrededor – Pero tampoco puede decirse que actúen en consecuencia… No podemos ignorar la verdad que se abre ante nuestros ojos…

Kai frunció el ceño – Lo sé… - Fijó la vista en un punto al frente, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Rei siguió sus pasos enseguida - ¿Algún plan?

Kai miró con fijeza a la fortaleza que se abría a unos cuantos kilómetros – Vamos a vigilar la fortaleza… Si pasa algo digno de atención, lo más seguro es que sea allí…

Rei dirigió su mirada a la fortificación, y frunció el ceño - ¿No deberíamos antes encontrar una posada legal en la que pasar la noche?

Kai ignoró la pregunta, y sentándose en un banco, propiedad de una pequeña taberna en el mismo centro de la plaza de la ciudad, se dedicó a observar a las gentes que se atravesaban en su campo de visión.

Durante más o menos 2 horas no pasó nada que llamase su atención… Y ambos estaban comenzando a replantearse si la supuesta ilegalidad de la que era víctima la ciudad no serían más que meras invenciones de gente con rencor, cuando escucharon una voz a su espalda.

- Es una lástima, ¿Verdad?

Ambos voltearon a la vez, pillados con la guardia baja, y se encontraron con los azules ojos de Turín, que los observaban entre risueños y tristes – Supongo que está de más que os diga que os he seguido…

Kai gruñó mostrando los dientes, la agarró del brazo izquierdo, y la hizo sentarse entre ellos de un empujón – ¡Escúchame bien niña! Nuestro tiempo es muy importante, y no podemos estarlo perdiendo por estupideces… - Le dirigió una mirada gélida – ¡Llevamos aquí horas! Y no ha pasado nada… - Apretó su agarre, enrojeciendo la piel de la muchacha – Si me entero de que nos has mentido…

La joven se soltó con agilidad – No es ninguna mentira… - Luego sonrió – Vosotros mismos habréis podido comprobar que la ciudad no brilla en seguridad y disciplina…

Kai se cruzó de brazos – Eso no quiere decir que el gerente del rei en Edinburg sea desleal a Glutklamm… Simplemente es un inútil que no sabe hacer su trabajo…

La chica parpadeó, miró a Kai, luego a Rei, volvió la vista a Kai, y finalmente, se levantó y dio un par de pasos, quedando de espaldas a los chicos – No me creéis… - Pareció sopesar algo, y volteó a verlos con una sonrisa – Entonces tendré que enseñaros algo… ¡Seguidme! ¡Rápido!

Kai y Rei se miraron, y en una milésima de segundo se pusieron de acuerdo para ir tras ella, fuese lo que fuese que quería enseñarles, podría serles de ayuda…

*** / * / * / ***

En cuanto escucharon la puerta principal crujir y los pasos de alguien golpear con fuerza el suelo, adentrándose en el suburbio, todos se apresuraron silenciosos a encerrarse en sus pequeñas madrigueras llamadas casas.

Kai y Rei observaron con horror la multitud de casas medio derrumbadas que se abrían paso a cada lado de la calle por la que avanzaban. Muchas de ellas no tenían techo, la puerta era un trozo de tela, y las ventanas estaban tapiadas con vallas echas de paja o ramas. Todas ellas tenían colgando al lado derecho de la supuesta puerta un lienzo de madera en el que constaba el apellido de la familia que vivía allí, y en alguno de ellos había una inmensa cruz roja.

El aire por allí, pese a estar en la misma ciudad, parecía ser completamente distinto, mucho más oscuro y macabro, las casas estaban mucho más juntas, no se oían risas de niños, ni el murmullo de hombres y mujeres, o las charlas cómplices entre maleantes… No, aquella zona parecía completamente muerta, como si una plaga hubiese hecho perecer a toda la población, dejando solo las casas como único testigo.

- ¿Dónde está la gente? – Cuestionó Rei, después de andar varios minutos sin cruzarse con una sola persona.

Turín miró melancólicamente a su alrededor – En las casas…

Kai y Rei la miraron sorprendidos - ¿Quieres decir que hay gente viviendo ahí? – Rei miró las casas - ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Turín negó con la cabeza, bajando la voz – No habléis tan alto… - Les advirtió, para luego, con gesto displicente comenzar a relatar – Esto era antiguamente el centro de Edinburg… Cuando el nuevo gobernante mandado desde Glutklamm llegó, decidió que Edinburg necesitaba un nuevo centro de finanzas y economías para prosperar… - Los 3 guardaron silencio, y Turín decidió continuar con la explicación – Rodeó lo que él consideraba inútil y amenazador para la nueva Edinburg con una muralla a la que dotó de una sola puerta… y dejó a todos los habitantes "peligrosos" aquí.

Rei frunció el ceño - ¿Quieres decir que esto es como una mazmorra gigantesca?

Turín negó con la cabeza enseguida – En una mazmorra se encierra gente que ha hecho algo perjudicial para la población… En cambio… Aquí está solo la gente que alguna vez se ha atrevido a oponerse a él, o a hacer algún intento de rebeldía… - Miró a las casas, donde sabía que todos estaban pendientes de ellos, mirándolos con recelo y miedo – Son solo gente inocente como vosotros y como yo…

Kai achicó la vista, sin moverse un ápice - ¿Cómo tú dices? – Hizo un sonido de disconformidad – Tú no tienes un pelo de inocente… Sabes más de lo que dices…

La chica se puso blanca como la nieve - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kai se descruzó de brazos, y se acercó a ella amenazadoramente – Dijiste que encierran aquí a todo aquel que se atreve a hablar mal de lo que están haciendo, pero que no temes que te atrapen… ¿Es acaso una trampa que nos estáis haciendo? ¿Trabajas para ellos?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, para luego echarse a reír – Eso está totalmente fuera de lugar… - Bajó la mirada, para luego mirarlo con reproche – Si queréis seguir contando con mi ayuda, tendréis que confiar en mi… No puedo deciros más por el momento…

Kai estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Rei fue más rápido, temiéndose un altercado - ¿Podrías decirnos que son esas señales rojas? – Cambió de tema, señalando a las cruces que marcaban algunos de los postes de madera.

Turín siguió la mirada de Rei, hasta toparse con las cruces. – Son solo señales de castigo. Los que han sido advertidos una vez y han continuado con la rebeldía, o los que son considerados un peligro exponencialmente peligroso, son marcados con la cruz… Y una vez a la semana, los soldados vienen para impartirles un castigo y evitar así que piensen en volver a rebelarse, y sirva de ejemplo para los que están aquí y pudieran pensar en rebelarse…

Rei meditó un momento su próxima pregunta - ¿Por eso se esconden?

Turín asintió – Las únicas visitas que reciben son las de los soldados una vez por semana para torturarlos… Por eso en cuanto alguien entra, todos huyen a sus casas para mantenerse seguros… Aunque cuando son los soldados, esconderse no les sirve de mucho…

Rei se sorprendió - ¿Entonces como sobreviven? Si el único contacto que tienen con el exterior son los soldados que vienen una vez a la semana para pegarles, ¿Cómo consiguen alimento, agua, y todo lo que puedan necesitar?

Turín sonrió – Eso es lo que quería enseñaros… - Comenzó a caminar – Seguidme…

Ambos muchachos siguieron a la rubia hasta una pequeña cueva escondida tras unos matorrales, Turín encendió una vela que alguien había puesto previamente a la entrada de la cueva, y con ella iluminó el interior, dejando ver montones y montones de mantas, velas, sacos de trigo, avena, pan, legumbres y otras comida ricas en conservantes y algún que otro barril de agua y vino.

- ¿Y todo esto? – Cuestionó Rei.

Turín sonrió – El pueblo colabora a intentar mantener a esta pobre gente con vida. Cada 15 días, yo y algunos habitantes hacemos recolecta en la ciudad, la gente nos da por propia voluntad lo que quiere, y entre todos juntamos bastantes provisiones para los prisioneros… Luego almacenamos las cosas aquí, y cuando están seguros de que no hay nadie, ellos mismos vienen y se reparten las cosas… - Turín suspiró – Es verdad que algunos de ellos mueren, porque las condiciones de vida aquí no son las mejores… Pero hacemos lo que podemos…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis haciendo esto? – Preguntó Kai

- Poco más de un mes… - Contestó Turín.

Kai frunció el ceño, lo veía todo demasiado preparado para llevar solo un mes - ¿Quién fue el cabecilla de todo esto?

Turín sonrió – Un gran amigo mío… Llevamos mucho tiempo viajando por todo Eideen, visitando los pueblos corruptos por el reino de las sombras… y tratando de ayudar lo máximo posible a las víctimas…

Kai mostró por primera vez desde que salieron de Glutklamm sorpresa ante algo. Agarró a la chica por los brazos, que hizo una mueca de dolor, y la zarandeó - ¿Otros pueblos? ¿Quieres decir que habéis encontrado otros pueblos que están bajo mandato del reino de la oscuridad? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuáles son?

- Ay! – La muchacha llevó ambas manos a las manos de Kai, tratando inútilmente de soltarse – Me haces daño…

- Kai… - Intervino Rei, agarrándolo con suavidad de un brazo. Sabía las ganas que tenía el bicolor de conseguir cualquier información sobre los traidores, entendía su consternación… Pero no podía dejar que dañara a una persona inocente – Así no conseguiremos nada…

Sus palabras parecieron hacer un mínimo efecto en el príncipe, que aflojando poco a poco su agarre, no quitaba la mirada del rostro de la chica. – Es muy importante que nos digas lo que sepas…

Turín lo miró a los ojos unos largos segundos, y finalmente suspiró – Yo no sé demasiado sobre el tema…

Kai trató de serenarse – Pues tu amigo… Él sí sabe, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

Turín sonrió interiormente… Por fin había conseguido que fuese Kai quien se interesase en conocerlo… Ahora solo debía hacerse rogar un poco, y entonces todo dependería de él…

- No sé… No le gusta que la gente sepa sobre sus asuntos… - Fingió dudar.

Rei agarró una de sus manos, rodeándola con sus dedos suavemente – Por favor…

La muchacha miró sus manos unidas con los ojos agrandados, para luego fijar la vista en los ambarinos del pelinegro. – No sé si debería…

Rei apretó ligeramente su mano – Solo queremos hablar…

Turín sonrió angelicalmente – Está bien… Pero debéis prometerme que no seréis igual de maleducados con él…

Kai rodó los ojos, mientras Rei sonreía nervioso – No hemos sido maleducados…

Turín infló los mofletes cómicamente – Claro que sí! – Se cruzó de brazos - ¡Prometedlo! – Exclamó amenazadoramente.

Ambos chicos se miraron un segundo, y Rei, sonriente, se apresuró a cumplir lo que la chica prácticamente estaba ordenando – Está bien! No seremos rudos, es una promesa…

Turín sonrió – Está bien… ¡Seguidme! – Y dicho esto salió corriendo

*** / * / * / ***

Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se arrastró por su rostro. Recogió el último de los recipientes, y tras meterlo junto a otros del mismo calibre en el baúl, lo cerró fuertemente con llave. Luego chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que enseguida un hombre se acercase a recogerlo. – Llévalo a la colina, y que nadie te intercepte... Sino ya sabes lo que te espera…

El hombre se arrodilló en señal de respeto – Así se hará señor… - Se levantó, cogiendo el baúl a peso e hizo ademán de retirarse.

- Lleva contigo algunos hombres… - Advirtió, con seriedad, al hombre que cargaba el cofre – No tengo un buen presentimiento…

El hombre hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, antes de salir definitivamente de la sala.

*** / * / * / ***

Turín los hizo atravesar prácticamente toda la ciudad durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta detenerse finalmente, en una barraca de aspecto humilde. Al ver la indecisión en la cara de los 2 chicos, sonrió - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vais a entrar?

- Hmf! Claro que sí! – Exclamó Kai, dejando atrás a Rei, que negó con la cabeza, y siguió a la muchacha al interior del recinto.

El sitio, por dentro, era completamente distinto a la imagen exterior, las paredes, que afuera parecían agrietarse más a cada segundo, estaban forradas con piel de cordero, que les daba un aspecto cálido. Enormes estanterías repletas de libros y otros utensilios prácticos, decoraban la mayoría de las paredes. Una gran araña de perlas con unas 12 velas iluminaba la única sala de la casa, y en medio de aquel escenario didáctico, un muchacho, se sentaba ante un escritorio, leyendo un enorme pergamino negruzco, y anotando algunas cosas en él.

- ¡TAKAO! – Exclamó Turín, echándose al cuello del chico con una efusividad hilarante - ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Turín… me ahogas… - Logró balbucear, apartando a duras penas los brazos de la chica de su cuello, para entonces reparar en las personas paradas ante ellos. Fingió sorpresa, como si no hubiese sabido de antemano su presencia allí, y se volvió con fingida indignación hacia la chica – ¡Turín! ¡Dijimos que no traerías a nadie al estudio! – Se levantó del asiento - ¿Quién es esta gente?

Kai, que estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando su alrededor, ignoró la pregunta, y fue Rei quien corrió a presentarse. – Somos Kai… - Señaló al príncipe – Y Rei – Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza – Y venimos a hablar con usted sobre todas las acciones que está llevado a cabo contra el régimen traidor al rey…

Takao frunció el ceño, con Turín todavía colgada de su cuello, y caminó un par de pasos - ¿Rei? Ese nombre no es Eideereño…

Rei sonrió ligeramente – No señor, soy de Thurdeen, el reino del oeste…

Takao estudió a los 2 visitantes un segundo, y entonces sonrió – Tutéame por favor… no debemos tener edades muy lejanas…

Rei sonrió algo más relajado – Tengo 18 años, aunque dicen que parezco mayor.

La sonrisa de Takao se hizo aun más grande, mientras se sentaba en su silla, e invitaba a los otros a imitarlo en las sillas que quedaban enfrente - ¿Lo ves? – Comentó, mientras enrollaba el pergamino para ocultarlo de la curiosa mirada de Kai – Yo tengo 17…

Turón sonrió, sentada junto a Takao – Y yo también! Así que Rei, eres el más viejo!

Rei se echó a reír – Me temo que no, Kai tiene 19 años, así que es mayor que todos nosotros…

Kai continuó indiferente en su silla, escuchando la conversación pero sin participar en ella hasta que no fuese conveniente.

Tras unos segundos de charla amena, los 3 más jóvenes entraron en la conversación que a Kai le interesaba.

- ¿Y de que queríais hablar sobre el reino oscuro? – Cuestionó Takao con firmeza.

Kai se incorporó en su silla, captado todo su interés – Todo.

Takao parpadeó, para luego sonreír de lado – "Todo" es un vocablo muy impreciso.

Kai no modificó su expresión ni un ápice – "Todo" es todo lo preciso que puedo ser.

Rei intervino – Queremos saber cuáles son vuestros planes. Las ciudades bajo control oscuro, en cuáles de ellas habéis estado y en cuáles no. Nos gustaría… eh… - Miró a Kai – Compartir información.

Takao sonrió, recostándose en su silla – Tenemos toda la información que necesitamos.

Rei frunció el ceño, sintiendo como si la negociación dependiese de él – Podemos intercambiarla por algo que deseéis.

Takao parpadeó - ¿Me estás ofreciendo un trueque? - Rei asintió, y Takao juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa en un gesto de interés - ¿Y que tenéis que pueda interesarnos? – Ante el silencio de Rei, sonrió – Por lo que tengo entendido, os han robado los caballos…

- Sí, pero… - Rei calló, inseguro de cómo continuar – Tenemos dinero, mucho dinero.

- ¿Me lo daríais todo? ¿Y cómo pensáis comer? – Preguntó Takao suspicaz. - ¿Cómo pensáis moveros sin dinero y sin caballos?

Rei se encogió de hombros – No importa eso, peor lo está pasando la gente de Eideen… Solo queremos información…

Takao suavizó la mirada – Un acto muy noble… Pero no necesitamos dinero…

Kai gruñó, y golpeó con ira sobre la mesa, dejando allí un anillo de rubí magnifico, que brilló bajo la luz de las velas. Takao lo inspeccionó sin tomarlo siquiera entre sus manos, y luego dirigió su vista hacia Kai, quien decidió explicarse – Es un anillo de la realiza Eideereña. – Diciendo esto estaba delatándose, nadie salvo los miembros de la realeza, o una persona cortejada por la realeza, podía tener bajo su poder un anillo como aquel, pero necesitaba la información, al precio que fuese… Estaba dispuesto a todo.

Takao asintió – Lo sé… Pero no se en que podría serme útil una baratija como esa…

Kai apretó los puños - ¿Baratija? ¿A caso dudas de que sea auténtica? ¿Sabes la fortuna que cuesta? ¿O la de puertas que podrían abrírsete con solo enseñarlo?

Takao asintió – Claro que lo sé, desde que entraste por la puerta supe quien eras… Y también se que se nos abrirían muchas puertas con ese anillo… ¿Pero que te hace pensar que si antes no he querido dinero, voy a quererlo ahora? - Tomó unos segundos de silencio, dejando que los dos mayores encajaran las nuevas noticias – No es eso lo que quiero…

Kai frunció el ceño, recogiendo su anillo y volviendo a guardarlo - ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Takao endureció un poco la mirada, mirándolos a ambos desafiante – Quiero la absolución de Max.

Rei y Kai parpadearon - ¿Quién? – Preguntó Rei.

- Max – Dijo Takao – Max Mizuhara, es rubio, de ojos azules, lo capturasteis hace poco, y se os escapó en circunstancias misteriosas…

Kai se levantó de la silla con una furia descontrolada - ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ¡Habla!

Rei se levantó también, sin decir nada, estudiando el rostro de Takao, que continuó sentado en su silla, con Turín a su lado. – Eso no es importante.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que es importante! – Exclamó Kai. - ¿Acaso aparte de ir contra la oscuridad, también espiáis al palacio?

Takao no se amedrentó – Claro que no, Max estaba ahí para comunicaros algo, pero no habéis sabido entenderle… - Antes de que le contestaran, se levantó de la silla, sujetando un rollo de papel que había sacado de un cajón – Este es el único trato que voy a aceptar… Max libre de cargos, y yo os doy esta lista de ciudades subyugadas.

Kai pensó unos segundos, y finalmente, con enfado, aceptó los términos. – Hecho… ¡Ahora dame eso! – Estiró la mano, ansioso por hacerse con la información que buscaba y esperaba que disipase sus dudas.

Takao sonrió – Perfecto… Pero no tan rápido… - Kai frunció el ceño cuando Takao apartó el rollo del alcance de su mano – No es que no me fie de tu palabra, pero lo quiero por escrito… Y con el sello real… - Le tendió una hoja en blanco y una pluma, y Kai se sentó con un gruñido y escribió su autorización.

- Listo, dámelo ya! – Exclamó.

Takao lo leyó y sonrió – Muy bien Kai, y ahora… - Le tendió otro papel en blanco, y Kai rodó los ojos con enfado – Tranquilo, esta es la última… - Le sonrió – Quiero que le escribas a tu padre, el rey, diciéndole que has retirado todas las acusaciones contra Max, y que la guardia real debe dejar de perseguirlo, no quiero a nadie tras él…

Kai frunció el ceño, dejando su orgullo de lado, quería atrapar con todas sus fuerzas a aquel chico que parecía haber ido a favor de la oscuridad, había querido forzarlo y torturarlo para que confesase todo lo que supiese, y ahora, alguien que se declaraba en contra de la oscuridad, le pedía… le obligaba, a dejarlo libre…

Después de escribir a su padre, Takao la releyó, y cuando acabó, le tendió el rollo de papel con una sonrisa. Kai lo desdobló con nerviosismo, y lo inspeccionó. Estaban todas las ciudades de Eideen, ordenadas alfabéticamente, y a su lado, anotados con una caligrafía perfecta, los habitantes de cada una de ellas. Algunas de las ciudades estaban marcadas con una cruz delante del nombre, pero eran las mínimas. Le dirigió una mirada a Takao - ¿Cómo debo interpretarlo? – Cuestionó.

Takao frunció el ceño – Las ciudades marcadas con una cruz son las ciudades que han conseguido verse libres de la oscuridad por el momento…

Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Quieres decir que… todas las demás…?

Takao sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza – Lo siento…

Kai apretó el papel con fuerza – No importa, no es tu culpa…

Takao sonrió con nostalgia – Ya… Pero eso no quita que lo sienta…

Kai lo miró unos segundos, para finalmente enrollar el papel y suspirando, se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, el peliazul lo contempló arrufando la nariz – Continua…

Takao y Turín se miraron ante los ojos escrutadores de Rei, y tras unos segundos de comunicación visual, Takao se sentó también – Disculpa, pero no se a que te refieres…

Kai dirigió su mirada rojiza de la mesa repleta de papeles al rostro de Takao – Hmpf, quiero que me acabes de contar todo lo que sepas sobre la oscuridad…

Takao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para regresar a su mirada calmada de momentos antes – Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte más…

Kai apretó con fuerza los dientes - ¿Perdona?

Takao asintió – Así es… ¿No has encontrado al dragón todavía verdad? Hasta que el heredero no encuentre a su dragón y ambos se enlacen, vencer a la oscuridad está completa y absolutamente fuera de tu alcance…

Kai se cruzó de brazos, pero antes de poder contestar nada con su habitual carácter, Rei contestó – Tú sabes muchas cosas, ¿verdad?…

Takao sonrió – Depende de que cosas estemos hablando…

Rei sonrió también - ¿Tu sabes donde podríamos encontrar a ese dragón que Kai necesita?

Kai hizo un ruido estupefacto – No seáis idiotas! No existe ningún dragón, todo lo que necesitamos tener de nuestro lado es nuestra maña y fuerza…

Rei y Takao ignoraron el comentario – Puede que sí que lo sepa… - Dijo Takao al fin.

Rei frunció el ceño – ¿Dónde crees que se ocultaría un dragón que solo quiere ser encontrado por nosotros?

Kai rodó los ojos – Oh por favor, que me ignoréis para hablar de un tema tan absurdo es casi humillante…

Takao se llevó un dedo a la barbilla – Depende de qué tipo de dragón haya sido asignado a su majestad… - Hizo un gesto burlesco con la mirada hacia Kai, siendo correspondido por Rei – Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Kai y que Eideen, su reino, es el reino de fuego… Su dragón debería ser algo contrario, para contrarrestar aquello de lo que Kai carece… Podría ser un ser muy simpático… Y que dominara el agua o la nieve…

Rei sonrió y asintió, mientras Kai continuaba murmurando por lo bajo, y Turín los miraba divertida – Pero, ha habido casos de reyes, cuyos dragones no han sido de signos contrarios a ellos, sino potencialmente favorables…

Takao asintió – También cabe esa posibilidad…

- Teniendo todos estos puntos en cuenta… ¿Tu qué harías? ¿Hacia dónde dirigirías tus pasos? – Cuestionó Rei.

- Cabe la posibilidad de que el dragón sea de cualquier clase… Así que lo más sensato sería dirigirse al reino del aire, que es el reino materno de todos los dragones… y quizás allí encontrase alguna pista… - Luego dirigió una rápida mirada a Kai – Además… teniendo en cuenta que el dragón es una amenaza para el señor de la oscuridad, solo cuando este se haya enlazado a Kai… - Kai pareció interesarse en eso – Es probable que alguien importante del comando oscuro haya acabado allí buscando al dragón…

Rei se llevó una mano a la mandíbula en gesto pensante – Es decir… Que si nos dirigimos al norte lo más probable es que acabemos encontrando a alguien importante del reino oscuro, y alguna pista del dragón, ¿no?

Takao se encogió de hombros – Puede ser… De todas formas… Tengo una nueva propuesta que haceros ya que os veo tan interesados en el reino del aire…

Kai gruñó – Rectifica… ¡ÉL está interesado! A mí no podría importarme menos…

Takao asintió sonriente – Pues, ya que Rei está tan interesado en el reino del aire… - Rectificó – He de deciros que mañana Turín y yo partimos hacia allí… - Rei y Kai los miraron francamente sorprendidos – Yo nací en el mismo reino que los dragones, así que me lo conozco muy bien, y podría seros de ayuda si os dirigís allí…

Kai frunció el ceño – Hm, así que eres extranjero… ¿Y porque se toma un extranjero tantas molestias por Eideen?

Takao sonrió misteriosamente – Digamos que… Es mi deber…

Kai gruñó, algo no le cuadraba - ¿Y porque decides volver precisamente ahora que las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor? Si tu deber es ayudar a Eideen, ahora no es el mejor momento para retirarse…

- Tenemos que regresar… - Intervino Turín – Porque las cosas allí tampoco están hiendo bien…

Takao asintió, dándole la razón – Ahá… - Confirmó – Y además, hay otras cosas que necesitamos investigar, y no somos buenos luchadores… Teníamos pensado contratar algunos guerreros nómadas, de estos que se buscan la vida viajando de aquí para allá, y que nos protegieran por un módico precio… Porque estoy seguro de que al reino oscuro no le gustará que husmeemos en sus asuntos por allí arriba…

- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? – Preguntó Kai.

- Que vengáis con nosotros… - Takao se señaló a sí mismo y a Turín – Tenemos toda la información que buscas Kai, y podríamos rebelártela de camino hacia allí… Y estoy seguro de que un príncipe heredero y un guerrero personal tienen grandes habilidades con todo tipo de armas… - Rei y Kai se miraron con la duda pintada en el rostro - Nosotros os ofrecemos nuestros conocimientos, a cambio de la protección que podáis ofrecernos…

- ¿Nos ofreces… que seamos compañeros de viaje? – Preguntó Rei con cautela.

Takao sonrió – Exacto! – Se acomodó en su silla, mirando a los dos chicos mayores frente a él – Estoy completamente seguro de que no llegaréis muy lejos sin caballos… Y aunque llevéis dinero de sobras, vais ciegos… No sabéis nada de lo que se está cociendo en estas tierras… - Takao inclinó la cabeza a un lado – Opino que es un trato justo… Pero no tenéis que responder ahora… Turín y yo no nos marcharemos hasta mañana… Y tenéis tiempo hasta entonces para hablar entre vosotros y comunicarnos lo que decidáis…

Kai se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora – No te pienses que nos asustas con tus discursos.

Takao no se movió – Tampoco lo pretendía…

- Bien… - Kai asintió – Ahora nos iremos, y no quiero que nos sigáis ni nos espiéis…

Takao alzó los brazos en señal de inocencia – Tienes mi palabra…

Kai gruñó – Como si me sirviera de algo…

Turín sonrió - ¿Te sirve la mía?

- Todavía menos! – Exclamó el bicolor, miró a Rei – Vámonos! Tenemos mucho que hablar! – Y sin dirigir una segunda mirada a nada de aquella estancia, salió por la puerta

Rei asintió, se levantó, y haciendo una majestuosa reverencia, salió tras sus pasos – Vendremos a informaros de la decisión…

Takao asintió en respuesta, y cuando ambos estuvieron fuera y los vieron alejarse por la ventana, dejó soltar un bufido – Creía que no los iba a convencer de firmar tu absolución…

Turín sonrió risueña. Se concentró, y al momento su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse como pasó la otra vez en el callejón, pero esta vez, no apareció un pájaro en su lugar, sino un muchacho rubio de aspecto angelical y pecas cubriendo sus mejillas – Tampoco yo lo creía… - Dijo, echándose sobre un sofá, suspirando relajado – Llevaba siglos sin ser yo realmente…

Su aspecto había cambiado completamente, su cuerpo era ahora mucho más recto, más ancho. Y pese a que la piel seguía siendo completamente blanca, y su cabello del mismo tono rubio, nadie jamás confundiría a uno con otro. Max Mizuhara, nativo de Sserdeen, el reino del agua, el reino de más al norte, que limitaba al este con el reino de la tierra y a oeste con el del aire, era un joven de 17 años realmente apasionado. Siempre estaba alegre, feliz, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, y su actitud era muchas veces contagiosa. Físicamente tampoco dejaba nada que desear. Su enorme mata rubia rebelde, le hacía ser más alto que Takao por unos centímetros, y los ojos, azules como el cielo, eran enormes y muy expresivos. Las pecas que decoraban su rostro, tan buen punto le daban un aspecto pícaro como inocente, y en realidad, su actitud también era así, pícaro para algunas cosas, e inocente para otras.

En cuanto a su ropa, tenía una extraña mezcla de la ropa del reino del agua y la del reino del aire, donde se había criado gran parte de la adolescencia. Llevaba unas mayas de color blanco, y unos botines de color negro a los pies, trenzados con fuertes cuerdas alrededor de las pantorrillas. La camiseta era lo que más caracterizaba a su persona. Típica del reino del aire, pero con algunos adornos ornamentales del reino del agua. La camiseta era de un azul pulcro, casi blanco en algunos puntos y más azul cielo en otros, simulando un cielo nublado. Las mangas eran largas, y de la muñeca salían dos fragmentos de tela siguiendo el mismo patrón de estampado que simulaban el equilibrio del viento. La camiseta llegaba hasta los muslos, donde llevaba atado un cinturón azul de gran grosor, que los Sserdeereños llamaban 'Wata'. Era una especie de cinto que, aparte de decorar, les permitía llevar recipientes con agua, comida, dinero y otras cosas que pudiesen necesitar en sus viajes. El reino de Sserdeen era famoso por las grandes nevadas que caían sin ningún tipo de previsión, y la población estaba muy preparada para poder sobrevivir en caso de emergencia. Además, también llevaba unas hombreras de piel, que además de cubrirle los hombros para darle calor, llevaba más tela, que ahora llevaba en forma de capa, y que podía utilizar para abrigarse el cuello en casos de extremo frío.

- Takao… - Max miró a su compañero dudoso - ¿Crees que aceptarán venir con nosotros?

Takao suspiró – No lo sé… Si nos dicen que sí, nos será mucho más fácil hacerlo todo… Los llevaremos a Aengzan con la excusa de ir al norte, y allí podrán confirmar que la leyenda del dragón es cierta… Luego, los llevaríamos al reino del aire para acabar de demostrar la leyenda, y Kai tendrá que dejar de dudar entonces…

- Y salvaremos Eideen entre todos… - Fantaseó Max.

- Exacto – Confirmó Takao.

Max frunció el ceño - ¿Y si se niegan?

Takao bajó la mirada – En ese caso, tendremos que utilizar algún método mucho más drástico… Eideen no puede resistir mucho tiempo sin Kai y sin el dragón…

- ¿No sería mejor qu…?

- ¡No! – Interrumpió Takao – Todo proceso necesita cumplir una serie de pautas… Debemos ser metódicos…

Max suspiró – Si tú lo dices…

Takao suspiró, se levantó de su asiento, y recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a la librería, la empujó hacía un lado, y allí, en la pared, oculta tras la librería, había una trampilla que bajaba a un sótano bajo la casa. Ambos entraron por la pequeña puertecilla, bajaron las escaleras rocosas que bajaban empinadas, y llegaron a una pequeña sala iluminada por la tenue luz de una vela.

A un lado, tenían una improvisada cuadra con algo de avena y tres caballos reposando allí, los tres caballos que les habían desaparecido a Kai y a Rei previamente. Takao acarició el hocico de uno de ellos – Hola bonito… - El animal sacudió la cola relinchando, y Takao sonrió – Parece que los tres están bien…

Max asintió - ¿Has pensado ya como vamos a devolverles sus caballos sin que sepan que hemos sido nosotros los que se los quitamos?

Takao sonrió – No… Pero ya improvisaremos algo…

Max parpadeó, para luego girarse a su amigo con la boca totalmente abierta - ¿Improvisar? ¿IMPROVISAR? ¿Pero tú has visto la actitud de ese tío? ¡No podemos improvisar! ¡Nos matará!

Takao rió, tapándose la boca con la mano para disimular el gesto – No seas exagerado… Recuerda que han salido solos, y son solo dos chicos normales… Estamos empatados…

Max se estremeció al oír eso – No son normales… Uno es un demonio… y el otro… El otro es simplemente raro…

Takao lo miró con burla – Le dijo la sartén al cazo*…

Max se cruzó de brazos fingiéndose ofendido – Eso es diferente, es solo mi capacidad…

Takao sonrió de pronto misteriosamente – Max… Creo que he tenido una idea…

Y Max se estremeció… Con las ideas de Takao nunca acababa bien…

*** / * / * / ***

El sol apenas amanecía, cuando Rei y Kai tocaron firmemente a la puerta de madera donde se habían reunido con el peliazul, guiados por la rubia el día anterior.

Kai gruñó – Hm… Sigo dudando de que esto sea una buena idea…

Rei sonrió tranquilizador – No parecían mala gente… Solo algo raros… Nos aprovecharemos de ellos hasta que les saquemos lo que necesitamos y luego nos desharemos de ellos… Así quedamos ayer…

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y Takao les sonrió – Vaya, veo que habéis decidido acompañarnos…

Rei sonrió también – No podíamos rechazar una propuesta tan suculenta…

- Que halagador…

Kai rodó los ojos - ¡Dejadlo ya! – Gruñó - ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Takao sonrió, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar decididamente, seguido de Rei, y un Kai malhumorado - ¿A dónde vamos? – Cuestionó Rei, mirando atrás hacia la casa - ¿No esperamos a Turín?

Takao le sonrió – No te preocupes por ella, nos está esperando en el lindar del bosque… Ahora nosotros tenemos que hacernos con algunos caballos…

*** / * / * / ***

Cuando se acercaron al establo del que Takao les había ido hablando mientras caminaban, los tres se encontraron cara a cara con un anciano encorvado de ojos claros con claro gesto de enfado - ¿Qué demonios queréis? – Exclamó.

Takao sonrió – No se angustie buen hombre… Solo queremos comprar algunos caballos…

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, y lanzándole al peliazul una enorme esponja empapada de agua, que impactó contra su cara con un húmedo 'CHOF', se volvió hacia el interior de la casa - ¡No tenemos caballos! ¡Largo!

Takao se quedó un segundo inmóvil, hasta que los actos acontecidos explosionaron en su interior - ¡Maldito viejo desgraciado! – Exclamó, tratando de zafarse de Rei que había previsto su ataque y lo había sujetado por ambos brazos. - ¡Dije que quería comprar caballos no bañarme!

Kai apareció delante del anciano en un rápido movimiento, sin que ninguno de los 3 lo viera moverse e impidió que este continuase su camino – Se que ese crío es insoportable… - Comenzó Kai, ante lo que Takao entrecerró los ojos con enojo, totalmente ofendido – Pero sabemos que vende animales ilegalmente, así que enséñenos la mejor mercancía que tenga y no nos haga perder el tiempo… - Le advirtió con la mirada rojiza chispeante de furia.

El hombre dio un tremendo salto hacia atrás, tratando de apartarse de él, como si hubiese recuperado de golpe la juventud, y lo miró asustado. Kai y Rei lo miraban atónitos. – Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Intervino Takao.

El anciano lo miró un segundo, para encorvarse de repente, llevándose una mano a la espalda – Ay! Ay! Ay! ¡Mi espalda!

Takao rodó los ojos - ¡Con su edad no debería pegar esos saltos!

El anciano negó con la cabeza – No, no… - Reconoció – Pero es que este muchacho parece un demonio… - Recalcó la última palabra mirando al peliazul con reproche, y suspiró – Anda pasad… Y coged el caballo que queráis…

Kai se encaminó a la puerta del establo, seguido de Rei y Takao.

En el establo había unos 20 caballos, de los cuales debían escoger 5. Se pusieron en faena, buscando los caballos más resistentes para el largo viaje que les esperaba, cuando Rei reconoció al caballo que lo había llevado desde que había salido de palacio. – Este es mi caballo! – Exclamó.

Kai inspeccionó al animal en cuanto escuchó a Rei decir aquello – Es verdad… - Confirmó – Entonces, el mío también debe estar por aquí… - Frunció el ceño – Ese maldito viejo…

Takao se acercó a ellos, con dos caballos tras él - ¿Están aquí vuestros caballos?

Kai lo ignoró, y Rei le sonrió – Creemos que sí, al menos hemos encontrado el mío… - Le tendió la cuerda de su caballo - ¿Te importa sujetarlo? Así puedo ayudar a Kai a buscar a los otros dos…

Takao le sonrió de vuelta, agarrando la cuerda del animal, y quedándose parado donde estaba con los tres caballos, observando los movimientos de los dos mayores moviéndose entre las bestias.

Finalmente se hicieron con los otros dos caballos, y salieron del establo, donde el anciano los observó antes de chasquear la lengua y tender la mano – Son 19 rubíes…

Kai levantó una ceja, agarró el mango de su espada, y antes de poderla sacar y amenazar al hombre que intentaba estafarlos, Takao le tendió las monedas dentro de un saco – Cuéntelas si quiere… Están todas…

El hombre se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo del pantalón sin siquiera abrir la bolsa, y comenzó a hacerles gestos con las manos – Venga largo de aquí! ¡Fuera!

Takao sonrió montando sobre uno de los dos caballos que había escogido y salió al paso, con Rei a un lado y Kai unos pasos por detrás - ¿Por qué le has dado el dinero? – Cuestionó – Estaba claro que nos estaba cobrando de más…

Takao suspiró - ¿Qué más da? Ni siquiera le he dado todo el dinero que pedía…

Kai lo miró sorprendido - ¿¡Qué! ¿Y si llega a comprobar el dinero como TÚ le has dicho? – Gruñó – ¡Idiota!

Takao solo se encogió de hombros – Tu nos hubieses defendido con la espada… - Kai dejó ir un nuevo gruñido como respuesta y Takao sonrió – No te preocupes Kai, yo confío en tus habilidades…

- No se trata de eso… - Murmuró – Soy plenamente consciente de mi capacidad y sé que de haber opuesto resistencia hubiese salido vencedor… - Takao rodó los ojos ante la humildad que mostraba el bicolor – Pero igualmente, deberías pensar un poco antes de hacer las cosas… Te aseguro que no hace daño…

El peliazul infló los mofletes – Hey, no me insultes… - Sonrió – De todas formas, todo ha salido bien… Así que no hay de qué preocuparse…

Mientras hablaban, sus pasos los iban alejando del pueblo por un camino pedregoso que conducía hacia el bosque, y allí, en el lindar, vieron a Turín sentada sobre una enorme roca, agitando un brazo de lado a lado - ¡Chicos!

Takao se detuvo a su lado, tendiéndole el caballo restante que había llevado atado al suyo y le sonrió - ¿Lo tienes?

Turín asintió mientras montaba, ofreciéndole un saco repleto de monedas – Esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir…

Takao abrió la bolsa y miró el interior con una sonrisa – Está bien… - Cerró la bolsa y la guardó entre sus pertenencias – Es más de lo que pensé que podrías conseguir…

Turín le mandó una mirada asesina – ¡Oye!

Rei y Kai se detuvieron a su lado, y ambos amigos los miraron. Turín desvió la vista enseguida, pero Takao los observaba inquieto, y el bicolor comenzó a molestarse, quería emprender el viaje cuanto antes, e investigar todo lo que pudiese, pero el chico no hacía más que mirarlo y morderse el labio, como temeroso de algo - ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó enfadado.

– Kai… - Frunció el entrecejo el menor – Mmm… Debes llevar alguna paloma mensajera… Así que, déjamela… por favor…

Kai frunció el ceño - ¿Y porque debería hacer eso?

Rei suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara, mientras Takao levantaba una ceja – Bueno, necesito mandar una carta al rey, y sin el distintivo de la familia real, ninguna paloma mensajera podría entrar a palacio…

Kai meditó unos segundos, y finalmente, llevándose los dedos índice y anular a los labios, dio un silbido algo duradero, y una hermosa paloma blanca con manchas negras y una cinta atada alrededor, salió de entre los árboles y se posó sobre el hombro del príncipe, mirándolos a todos con sus penetrantes ojos negros. El peliazul sonrió, y sacó de entre sus ropas un papel enrollado sobre sí mismo, que le entregó a Kai – Debe llegar al rey cuanto antes para que podamos viajar tranquilos…

Kai frunció el ceño, pero decidió hacer caso al mandato del más pequeño, y poniendo el papel en la cinta de la paloma, y asegurándolo bien para que no cayese, echó la paloma a volar, viéndola batir las alas y perderse en el horizonte del cielo azul que se extendía sobre sus cabezas… Preguntándose, que mensaje sería ese que el peliazul tenía tanta prisa por hacer llegar a su padre…

**Continuará...**

* * *

And?  
Prometo que el siguiente capi será mucho más emocionante, estos 3 han sido un poco introductorios y para juntar a los personajes ;)  
Prometo que mejorará! (L)

Besos a todos!

Nos leemos a la siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la enorme espera. He estado súper liada con los exámenes finales y demás rollos… Pero por fin el capi 4 está listo, espero que os guste.

No tengo tiempo para agradecer individualmente cada comentario del capítulo anterior, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a corregir el fic una última vez antes de subirlo, así que disculpad si hay alguna cosa mal puesta…

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a: Zeryeth, miru, SexyDiva y ZumoLove. Me alegro muchísimo de que os haya gustado, y espero que disfrutéis igual o más este nuevo capi que tanto me ha costado escribir xD

* * *

- ¿Señor? – Cuestionó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante… - Concedió, sin despegar la vista de los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Disculpe la molestia señor… - Dijo el muchacho – Pero hemos detectado una de las palomas mensajeras que su majestad, el príncipe Kai, se llevó consigo, merodeando por las ventanas.

El hombre levantó la vista, interesado de pronto en la conversación al escuchar aquellas palabras - ¿Una paloma? – Frunció el ceño - ¡Traédmela!

- Enseguida señor! – Exclamó el muchacho, partiendo de inmediato en su búsqueda, y volviendo escasos minutos después con el blanco animal entre sus manos, la dejó sobre la mesa, y se quedó quieto frente a él esperando nuevas órdenes.

El rey de Eideen, ansioso, desató la cinta que llevaba atada el animal a su cuerpo, y desenrolló la nota, detectando enseguida que la escritura no era la de su hijo, pero admitiendo, sin embargo, que la firma, y el sello real, eran totalmente verídicos. Releyó las letras un par de veces para asegurarse de haber entendido bien la petición de su hijo, y suspiró, echando el peso contra el respaldo de su asiento. Miró al soldado, perfectamente quieto ante él, y tamborileó los dedos en uno de los reposabrazos de su silla – Soldado… - Le llamó la atención – ¡Su nombre! – Exigió.

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces incómodamente, para finalmente responder con voz firme – ¡Yamashita, señor! ¡Kane Yamashita!

El rey asintió, juntando sus dos manos frente a su cara, y apoyando ambos codos en la mesa – Escúcheme Kane… Quiero que busque al superior ¿ y lo haga venir ante mí de inmediato… - El muchacho ni siquiera parpadeó, cuando el rey retomó la palabra – Además, le encargo la tarea de repartir el siguiente mensaje entre las tropas, soldados y cualquier orden militar… - Hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras denotaran lo importante de su mensaje, y continuó. – El prófugo Max Mizuhara, queda total y absolutamente redimido de todos los cargos de los que era acusado… Nadie debe tratar de atraparlo, ahora es un ciudadano como cualquier otro habitante de Eideen… Y quien perturbe su paz deberá responder ante el tribunal de la corte real.

Vio con claridad la sombra de duda extenderse por todas las facciones del soldado – Si se me permite, señor… ¿Quién es ese hombre?

El rey asintió con una mirada de extrañeza – Según el príncipe… Max Mizuhara es el extraño muchacho que trajeron preso hace pocos días las tropas de expedición que habían estado viajando por todo Eideen con Kai y Rei… Al parecer, creen que el tal Max ya no presenta ninguna amenaza para el pueblo eideereño sino un aliado que necesitamos proteger…

Kane frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

- Bien… Eso es todo… - Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano – Puede retirarse soldado…

Kane se apresuró a salir de la sala, cerrando la puerta delicadamente tras él, y el rey se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sillón, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada al techo de la estancia. _"Kai… Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…"_

*** / * / * / ***

Un caudaloso pero tranquilo rio, fluía sus aguas cristalinas por las tierras de Eideen, abasteciendo los pozos aledaños… La tranquilidad del río estaba siendo interrumpida por los gritos y risas de un grupo de personas.

- ¡Agárralo por la cola! – Exclamó Takao, de rodillas en la orilla del rio, con un puño en el aire, y una mano a un lado de la boca para hacer escuchar su voz con más fuerza - ¡Por la cola Rei!

- ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es cogerlo por la cabeza! – Exclamó Turín, sentada a un lado de Takao con las rodillas juntas, y las piernas separadas a ambos lados del cuerpo – La cola es más resbaladiza…

- Hmf! – Takao la miró mal – Y la cabeza demasiado difícil de coger…

- No menos que la cola… - Contraatacó Turín.

Ambos se miraron retadoramente, podían escucharse las chispas chocar y saltar con sus chisporroteos eléctricos, y Rei los observaba con una gota resbalando por su sien, tratando de aguantar al enorme pez que no paraba de moverse hacia todos lados, logrando finalmente resbalarse de sus manos y caer al agua con un chapoteo.

- ¡Ah! – Rei suspiró – Se me ha caído…

Kai gruñó con una frustración que casi podía palparse – A este ritmo nos moriremos de hambre… - Apuntó, observando como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Takao sonrió, sacando de pronto una bolsa de entre sus cosas, y abriéndola para que todos vieran el contenido – Tengo comida…

Rei sonrió, comenzando a salir del agua, mientras Turín aplaudía contenta y Kai los miraba a los 3 con enfado - ¿Y por qué demonios no lo has dicho antes?

Takao frunció el ceño, haciendo un extraño gesto con la boca – Es más divertido conseguir comida… - Meneó la bolsa – Esto es solo para emergencias…

Kai le arrebató la bolsa de mala gana - ¡Esto es una emergencia! – Inspeccionó el interior, relajándose al ver la cuantiosa cantidad de comida - ¿Esto es todo lo que has traído? – Preguntó, asegurándose de que el chico no le estuviese ocultando algo más.

Takao pareció pensar – Bueno, también he traído sacos de avena para dar de comer a los caballos si acabamos en algún desierto durante nuestro viaje…

- Me importa una… - Respiró hondo, percatándose de cómo había estado a punto de contestar, y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse – No me importa lo que hayas traído para los caballos… - Lo miró fijamente –Quiero saber si hay algo más que debamos saber…

- No, creo que no…

- Bien… - Le tendió la bolsa a Rei – Cocina algo… - Le ordenó.

Rei agarró la bolsa, e inspeccionó el contenido - ¿Os apetece carne? Es lo único que podría echarse a perder en unas horas…

Kai se encogió de hombros, indicando que la elección le era indiferente, mientras Takao y Turín asintieron con emoción - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Exclamó Turín.

- Claro… - Sonrió Rei – Vamos a preparar la carne y encender un fuego…

Ambos se retiraron al claro donde habían dejado todas sus cosas, dejando a Takao y Kai solos…

Takao observó a Kai se cerca, que parecía ignorarlo deliberadamente, o no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que su voz interrumpió el escrutinio al que era sometido - ¿Se puede saber que miras?

Takao sonrió - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kai gruñó – Hmp…

- Espero que eso signifique que sí!

- Hmp… - Volvió a gruñir.

Takao suspiró – Lo tomaré como un sí… - Miró a Kai misteriosamente, para luego señalar al otro lado del rio con una sonrisa, con Kai siguiendo su mirada - ¿Cómo cruzarías al otro lado del rio si no pudieras mojarte?

Kai desvió la mirada hacia su cara - ¿A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta?

- ¡Tu responde!

- Hmp… - Se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos – Te echaría al río y caminaría por encima de ti…

Takao frunció el ceño - ¿Y si yo estuviera ya al otro lado?

Kai sonrió – Entonces no tendría necesidad de cruzar… - Comenzó a caminar de regreso al claro donde Rei y Turín debían estar cocinando.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres una molestia andante… - Espetó – Te dejaría allí y saldría corriendo para no tener que aguantarte más…

Takao gruñó ligeramente – Eres un desagradable… - Se cruzó de brazos caminando junto a él – No sé como tu padre te ha hecho heredero…

- Hmp… Todavía no soy heredero…

- ¿A no? ¿Por qué?

Kai suspiró – Antes de hacerme heredero, tengo que casarme… - Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y Takao se sumió en sus pensamientos.

*** / * / * / ***

- Está clarísimo… ¡En la montaña más alta del mundo! O mejor aún, en alguna selva llena de plantas exuberantes que se muevan solas… O no! ¡En algún bosque encantado! – Se escuchó una voz jovial muy animada.

- Pues no… - Contestó otra voz, con un ligero tono de disculpa.

- Hmmm… ¿Cerca alguna costa maldita?

- No

- ¿En un lago mágico?

- No

- ¿En alguna cueva lúgubre? – Probó de nuevo el felino.

Takao rodó los ojos – No…

Rei le dirigió una mirada recelosa – No lo entiendo… Has dicho un paraje natural…

Takao asintió con la cabeza varias veces, mientras removía las brasas con un palo, para impedir que el fuego se extinguiese – Eso es lo que he dicho… Pero estamos hablando de un dragón, no de un monstruo salido de un cuento de hadas…

- Ya lo sé eso. – Contestó Rei

- En ese caso, deberías saber que los dragones son seres normales… y por lo tanto, su hábitat, también debe serlo… nada de lugares encantados, malditos o con magia…

- Pero vuelan, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Rei, y cuando Takao asintió, sonrió – Entonces no son normales…

Takao rodó los ojos – Oh, es cierto… Me olvidaba de que los pájaros e insectos son todos mágicos… La próxima vez que vea un pájaro lo atraparé para que me cumpla algún deseo…

Rei rodó los ojos también, pero se repuso enseguida – Vale, quizás ese no fue el mejor ejemplo… ¿Pero acaso no son inmortales? ¿Qué me dices de eso?

Takao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese contestar, una nueva voz se hizo notar – Eso es imposible…

Ambos voltearon a su derecha, donde encontraron a sus dos compañeros de viaje en la misma posición de antes. Turín continuaba acurrucada entre las mantas, subiendo y bajando regular y pausadamente, dormida, y a su lado, apoyado contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la mirada baja, Kai, que enseguida alzó la vista y los encaró con penetrante mirada roja.

- ¡Tú! – Señaló Rei astutamente - ¿Qué demonios haces despierto? ¡Quedamos en que hacíamos guardia Takao y yo!

- Hm! – Respondió Kai – Es imposible dormir con vosotros hablando como cotorras…

Rei refunfuñó por lo bajo - ¡Duérmete! – Le ordenó – No veo a Turín quejarse…

Kai miró a la susodicha un segundo, para luego mirar hacia otro lado – Turín ronca tan fuerte, que sus propios ronquidos amortiguan vuestra repelente voz…

Rei se lo quedó mirando, todos en silencio, mirándose, y finalmente suspiró – Yo no la escucho roncar… ¿Seguro que no nos estabas espiando? – Kai enrojeció de ira, y abrió la boca para contestar en un tono no muy amable.

Takao interrumpió en ese momento - ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Kai y Rei lo miraron sorprendidos por el cambio repentino de conversación - ¿Decir el que?

- Lo de los dragones… Lo de que es imposible que sean inmortales… - Especificó Takao - ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

Kai frunció el ceño – Hmp… Porque es cierto… ¿Acaso no se están extinguiendo? ¿Cómo van a ser entonces inmortales?

Takao frunció el ceño también – Pero la inmortalidad de una especie no es solo eso… - Explicó, y al escuchar esas palabras, Kai rememoró el momento en el que su querida madre, defendió a los dragones con un argumento parecido…

*** / * / * / ***

_FLASHBACK_

*** / * / * / ***

_Glutklamm, Eideen, 1509 (13 años antes)_

_- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó el pequeño Kai, al ver entrar a su madre a su habitación para darle las buenas noches – Hola! – Exclamó de nuevo, irguiéndose en la cama hasta quedar sentado, con los ojos brillando de emoción._

_La hermosa mujer rió delicadamente al ver la emoción con la que el pequeño la saludaba – Hola cariño – Le acarició una mejilla con suavidad, mientras lo obligaba a tumbarse de nuevo entre sus sábanas y lo arropaba con amor - ¿Has pasado un buen día?_

_Asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza ansioso, y la mujer suspiró - Hoy no va a haber ninguna historia del Dragón Kai… - Le advirtió, y el pequeño perdió el brillo emocionado de sus ojos y la sonrisa, esbozando un puchero lastimoso._

_- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó – Si he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer…_

_- Lo sé mi amor, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti… - Lo apremió – Pero papá y yo tenemos que recibir a unas visitas muy importantes, y no me puedo quedar contigo esta noche…_

_Kai frunció el ceño – Te puedo esperar…_

_La mujer acarició los rebeldes cabellos del menor con parsimonia – No sé a qué hora acabaremos, es un banquete real, y debemos permanecer con los invitados…_

_- ¿Para estrechar lazos? – Preguntó._

_La peligrisáceo rió y asintió con la cabeza – Eso es cariño, y ahora a dormir, para que mañana estés lleno de vitalidad…_

_El pequeño príncipe asintió entristecido, dejándose arropar y mimar, y cuando la mujer ya prácticamente salía de la estancia, se apresuró a llamarla – Mami…_

_La mujer volteó a verlo desde la puerta - ¿Sí Kai?_

_El pequeño se removió incómodo - ¿No puede ser una corta, por favor? – Insistió - 5 minutos…_

_La mujer suspiró, volviendo a cerrar la puerta, caminó unos pasos hacia la cama, y se sentó – No te contaré ninguna historia… Porque no tenemos tiempo… Pero te contaré algo mejor… Como puedes reconocer a tu dragón de entre todos…_

_- ¿Tendré uno solo para mí? – Preguntó emocionado el pequeño Kai._

_- Claro que sí… - Le acarició el pelo con suavidad, tratando de crear un ambiente en el que el pequeño cayese en un profundo sueño enseguida - Cuentan que cuando nace un nuevo príncipe o princesa, nace un dragón al mismo tiempo y ambos comparten parte de espíritu, el dragón queda totalmente supeditado a la voluntad del que será su futuro señor… Cada dragón nace con unas cualidades que lo hacen completamente compatible con la persona en cuestión… Se complementan el uno al otro… _

_Kai frunció el ceño - ¿Mi dragón ya ha nacido? – Preguntó emocionado - ¿Está por ahí? Debería estar conmigo… ¿Y si se equivoca y se va con otro príncipe tonto?_

_La mujer asintió con la cabeza riendo y continuó con su relato – Los dragones son los seres más inteligentes de este mundo, ósea que no te preocupes, tu dragón ya sabe quién eres y dónde estás, solo tienes que esperar a que decida que ya estás preparado para estar con él… Él solo puede obedecer a una persona, a ti, y tu solo puedes tener un único dragón así que os juntaréis tarde o temprano… Por eso deberás tratarlo con mucho afecto cuando lo tengas, para que jamás te abandone porque jamás encontrarás nada que iguale la afinidad que llegaréis a tener…_

_- Pero si le ordeno que se quede conmigo no podrá irse a ningún sitio… - Apuntó Kai con astucia._

_La mujer Hiwatari sonrió de nuevo – Sí, eso es cierto, pero hay una cosa que se puede interponer entre vosotros…_

_- ¿El qué?_

_- La muerte…_

_Kai hizo un gesto incrédulo con la cara – Pero mamá si es un dragón… - Dijo en todo evidente - No se puede morir…_

_La mujer sonrió con tristeza – Sí que pueden… Hay 3 formas de matar a un dragón… Una de ellas es que otro dragón lo ataque, los dragones son capaces de dañar de muerte a los demás dragones… También mueren cuando su señor les ordena dejarse matar… Y también cuando su señor no se comporta debidamente…_

_- Se mueren… - Dijo Kai, de repente sintiéndose terriblemente mal._

_La mujer volvió a asentir – Lamentablemente, muchos dragones han estado muriendo últimamente… Hay tantos dragones como señores ha habido en el mundo… Muchos de ellos han actuado indebidamente y sus dragones han perecido con ellos… Así como muchos dragones han luchado entre ellos defendiendo a sus señores o al verse amenazados… Quedan muy pocos vivos…_

_Kai comenzó a ver borroso, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en los lagrimales, dispuestas a salir - ¿Y los que están vivos, están solos?_

_La peligrisaceo asintió – Los pocos dragones adultos se encargan de criar a los más pequeños, pero los dragones jóvenes cada vez duran menos con el comportamiento corrompido de los humanos…_

_Kai miró hacia otro lado – Si se mueren no son inmortales…_

_La mujer sonrió – Pero lo son Kai, cariño… Hay dragones vivos todavía, que tienen más de 700 años… Seguro que tú logras que tu dragón dure 700 años y superar esa cifra…_

_- Pero se pueden morir si otro dragón los ataca… - Sollozó – No son inmortales… Y quizás mi dragón no está conmigo todavía porque ya lo han matado…_

_La mujer abrazó el cuerpo diminuto de su hijo – Claro que no mi amor, los dragones bebés están muy bien ocultos para que nadie, ni siquiera otros dragones que no sean sus maestros, puedan encontrarlos… Además, la inmortalidad no se basa solo en morir o no morir… ¿Acaso si tu dragón muriera tu no lo recordarías pese a no haberlo conocido?_

_Kai lloró todavía más fuerte al pensar en la posibilidad de perder algo que ansiaba con tantas fuerzas – Sí… - Sollozó al fin._

_La mujer sonrió, depositando un dulce beso sobre la cabeza del menor – Pues mientras tú los recuerdes, los dragones no morirán… Debes continuar creyendo en ellos y transmitir eso a los demás, para que, los que todavía viven, sientan esa confianza y continúen vivos muchos más años…_

_Kai sonrió, cerrando los ojos – Lo haré mamá… Se lo diré mañana a mis amigos… - Murmuró medio dormido, dejándose acariciar por la mano de Morfeo que lo reclamaba con lentitud…_

_En cuanto escuchó la respiración pausada de su retoño, la mujer se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa triste, y se acercó a la ventana, miró el paisaje con ojos humedecidos y tocó el vidrio con una mano, mirando en la lejanía de la noche, hacia las montañas – Lo siento mucho Jyu… Espero que lo sepas criar adecuadamente… Kai lo va a necesitar mucho… - Se limpió todo rastro de lágrimas, y tras mirar una vez más a su hijo, salió de la habitación._

_Esa fue la última conversación que Kai tuvo con su madre…_

*** / * / * / ***

- ¿Eso dijo? – Cuestionó Turín impresionada, Takao asintió – Hmm… - Dio un par de saltos, mientras se agachaba con gracia a recoger un palo y luego lo lanzaba con fuerza al vacío de arboles – Quizás no sea buena idea…

- Tonterías, yo creo que simplemente está enfadado consigo mismo… - Takao cogió una nueva seta, y la amontonó junto a las otras que había estado recogiendo durante el camino. Los 4 se habían dividido, mientras Kai y Rei iban a cazar algún animal salvaje, él y Turín buscaban frutos y otros alimentos que la madre naturaleza les ofreciese sin tener que enfrentarse al alimento en cuestión.

- ¿Enfadado? – Cuestionó Turín – No está enfadado… ¡Vive enfadado!, ¿Es que no has visto su cara detalladamente? – Trató de imitar el gesto irritado de Kai con poca convicción - ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera me sale una cara tan malhumorada… ¡Ese chico tiene un problema! – Aseguró, masticando un melocotón de los que habían recogido.

Takao negó la cabeza – Bueno, es normal, tú también estarías enfadada… - Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo – Y no te los comas…

Turín infló los mofletes – No me pegues!

Takao la miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Ahora que hablas de pegar… - Le dio un pellizco, haciendo que la muchacha soltara un grito de sorpresa - ¿A que vino el esponjazo del otro día?

- ¿Qué esponjazo? – Preguntó Turín, mientras se sobaba el lugar del pellizco.

Takao gruñó por lo bajo – Cuando te llevaste los caballos a la posada abandonada e hiciste ver que nos los vendías con el cuerpo del viejo…

- Aaaah! – Recordó Turín, luego se cruzó de brazos – Bueno, tenía que ser una actuación creíble y…

- Ya, ya… - Takao negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola –No me lo esperaba, lo hiciste bien… - Le sonrió, y Turín comenzó a reír egocéntricamente llena de confianza. Takao suspiró con ironía - De todas formas, lo echaste a perder cuando diste aquellos saltos… Se suponía que eras un viejo medio muerto con apenas movimiento… Y vas y te pones a saltar de pronto…

Turín miró hacia otro lado – Bueno… Ya te dije que Kai me daba miedo…

- Hmmm… - Takao continuó caminando – Se te pasará con la convivencia…

Turín tembló de pies a cabeza – Convivencia… - Se abrazó a sí misma - No sé si viviremos el tiempo suficiente…

Takao la volteó a ver, con el semblante serio - ¿Por qué?

Turín suspiró mirando al suelo – Ya sabes porque…

Takao guardó silencio – No hablemos de esto… Tenemos otra cosa entre manos… - Le tendió su cesto – Mete aquí todo lo que tienes, y vuela hacia el pueblo más cercano, tenemos que comprobar si el Rey ya ha dado la orden de que dejen de buscarte como criminal…

Turín asintió, dejó todas sus cosas en el cesto, y dejó que su cuerpo se transformara en el del ave negra de la otra vez – Procura no meterte en líos… - Le dijo a Takao – Volveré pronto…

Takao asintió sonriente, viendo partir al animal.

*** / * / * / ***

- Cuando te dormiste Takao y yo continuamos hablando… - Dijo Rei, mirando de reojo a Kai, que lo ignoró, y continuó caminando lentamente, sin hacer ruido, acechando a un enorme ciervo que pasturaba en una pequeña pradera. Preparó el arco y la fecha y apuntó. Rei continuó hablando con entusiasmo – Me dijo que algunos dragones eran capaces de leer la mente… ¿Te imaginas que tu dragón sea uno de esos?

Kai no podía concentrarse en su tarea con el pesado de Rei al lado parloteando sin parar… En un descuido, pisó una rama. El animal movió ligeramente el oído, y alzó la cabeza en su dirección, el tiempo suficiente para que la flecha que había disparado, pasase a escasos 2 centímetros del cuello del animal, y se estampase contra un árbol.

El animal salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y Kai suspiró, sin molestarse en seguirlo en una carrera que sabía que iba a perder. - ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Le recriminó a Rei, que lo observó confuso.

- ¿Qué he hecho?

- Has ahuyentado al ciervo…

- Yo no he pisado la rama…

- Bah… - Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, buscando una nueva presa – Cierra el pico, me distraes…

Rei rodó los ojos, y continuó caminando a su lado, hablando como si nada – Lo que te iba diciendo… Takao me dijo que los dragones podían vivir en cualquier parte, siempre que fuera en la naturaleza…

Kai suspiró – Increíble…

Rei, ignorando el sonido irónico y burlón en la voz de Kai, continuó extasiado con su discurso - ¿Verdad que sí? – Sonrió – Y además se pueden hacer invisibles… - Miró a su alrededor con cautela – Quizás tu dragón está por aquí… observándonos… - Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas - ¡Qué emoción! ¡Y qué nervios! ¿Le caeré bien verdad? – Suspiró – No quiero que tu dragón me odie… Sería una autentica pena… Me encantaría que me contase cosas…

Kai gruñó - ¡Kon! – Exclamó, y Rei silenció al escuchar su apellido - ¡Calla de una buena vez! Es insoportable tratar de cazar contigo detrás como un predicador… ¡Cierra la boca!

Rei rodó los ojos – Seguro que a Hiromi la hubieses dejado…

- No hables de esa ahora…

Rei sonrió - ¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena haberla dejado atrás?

Kai rodó los ojos – Ninguna…

La sonrisa de Rei se agrandó – Entonces es que te gusta alguien más…

- Sí, por supuesto… - Señaló a un punto entre la vegetación – Me enamoré de ese árbol… O quizás de aquel – Señalando en la otra dirección – No lo recuerdo porque hace mucho tiempo que solo veo plantas. – Pronunció con más énfasis las palabras finales, demostrándole así su poco interés romántico.

Rei sintió una gota de nerviosismo deslizarse por su sien – Bueno visto así… - Se cruzó de brazos – En el siguiente pueblo seguro que hay alguna muchacha que te llame la atención…

- No quiero que nadie me llame la atención…

- Pero Kai… Sin una esposa…

Kai tendió su brazo, cuan largo era, interponiéndolo en el camino de Rei, que al momento calló. Kai apuntó con su arco a un punto entre las hojas, y disparó, dando en el blanco con una sonrisa – Ya es nuestro…

*** / * / * / ***

- ¿Cómo que necesita una esposa?

- Como lo oyes…

- Pero no puede ser… - Lo miró preocupado - ¿Qué hacemos?

- No lo sé… Esto no entraba en mis planes… - Desvió la mirada – Mi idea era transformarlo poco a poco… Hasta que pudiera convertirse en el rey que necesita Eideen… Pero si necesita casarse para ascender al trono, nuestros esfuerzos no servirán de nada…

- ¿Y si le buscamos nosotros a una mujer?

Takao frunció el ceño – Explícate…

- Sí… - Comenzó Max – Podemos… Observar a que mujeres observa con más ímpetu, quien le llama la atención cuando vamos a los diferentes pueblos… Y luego hablar con esta persona…

Takao sonrió - ¿Tu sabes cómo es la mirada de un enamorado?

Max negó con la cabeza – Supongo que a quien más mire…

Takao frunció el ceño – A mi me mira mucho…

- Pero eso es porque te odia…

- Exacto… ¿Cómo reconoceremos si alguien le interesa, o simplemente lo mira porque no le gusta?

Max frunció el ceño – Hmm… Mi padre decía que los enamorados ponían cara de idiota…

- ¿Tú crees que Kai sabrá poner cara de idiota?

Max y Takao trataron de imaginarse a Kai, mirando a alguna muchacha, con cara de persona absurda y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas – Creo que no podremos guiarnos por su cara…

- Quizás Rei nos sepa decir si le gusta alguien…

Takao frunció el ceño - ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, seguro que sí… - Se cruzó de brazos – Podrías preguntarle tú… Se ve que te ha tomado confianza después de tantas noches de cháchara…

Takao rió – Vale… - Frunció el ceño – Por cierto, ¿Cómo ha ido lo tuyo?

- Bien… No hay ni un cartel de "Se busca"

- Eso está bien…

- Sí…

- ¿Quieres que…?

Max frunció el ceño – No se lo tomarán bien… - Interrumpió.

- Lo aceptarán con el tiempo…

- Bueno… Pero solo si hablas tú…

Takao sonrió, pasándole el brazo por los hombros – Sin problema…

*** / * / * / ***

La noche los arropó a los 4 entre sus brazos. Rei y Kai preparaban la carne del jabalí que Kai había atrapado, mientras Rei trataba de avivar el fuego. Takao entró al claro en ese momento, sujetando con fuerza el canasto repleto de setas, frutos y demás alimentos naturales – Hola chicos…

Kai gruñó, y Rei lo volteó a ver – Hey Takao… ¿Buena recolecta?

- Buenísima…

Rei sonrió, palmeando el suelo junto a él – Siéntate aquí… - Cuando este obedeció, le tendió una especie de navaja para que pelara las setas mientras él le iba entregando palos donde clavarlas para asarlas al fuego - ¿Dónde está Turín?

Takao tembló ligeramente, sin desviar la mirada de la seta en la que trabajaba – Se ha quedado en el bosque… De ella quería hablaros…

Kai desvió la mirada hacía ellos al escuchar el plural - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Takao sintió un escalofrío – Tengo que confesaros algo sobre ella…

Kai gruñó – No me digas que está en estado… Lo que nos faltaba… Una embarazada en el viaje…

Takao rió – No, claro que no… Eso es una tontería…

- ¿Entonces?

Takao comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo – Veréis… Turín… No se llama Turín en realidad… - Rei y Kai lo observaron con interés – A decir verdad, ni siquiera es una chica…

Rei abrió los ojos sorpresa - ¿Es un hombre?

Takao asintió – Sí, tan hombre como tu…

Kai gruñó, agarrando el mango de su espada – No tan hombre como nosotros si ha tenido que venir escondiéndose bajo la apariencia de una chica todo este tiempo…

Takao frunció el ceño – No tuvo otra elección… ¡Lo perseguían!

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Todo el mundo! – Takao suspiró – Su nombre es Max Mizuhara… - Rei y Kai reconocieron el nombre, demostrándolo con un gruñido alerta - Y es un Nakama…

Kai frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿No sabéis lo que es un Nakama? – Ambos chicos mayores negaron con la cabeza, y Takao sintió relajarse por dentro, aquello era una buena señal… Si no tenían ni idea, podría explicarlo todo a su manera - Los Nakamas son seres sobrenaturales, por decirlo de algún modo… - Comenzó – No suelen salir de su tierra, y cuando lo hacen es porque son realmente necesarios…

- ¿Y porque se supone que lo vamos a necesitar? – Preguntó Rei.

- Cuando lo capturasteis, estaba tratando de llevaros más cerca del dragón, pero no le dejasteis… - Explicó, evitando aclarar la parte en la que Max se dejó atrapar expresamente para poder entrar al castillo – Cuando se escapó, empapelasteis todo Eideen con su cara, y dejó de ser seguro para él ir con su apariencia normal…

- ¿Y tú que pintas en todo esto? – Exclamó Kai.

- Yo solo soy alguien que tiene información, y a quien enseñaron a respetar y ayudar a los Nakamas…

5 minutos después, el silencio lleno de hostilidad era todavía palpable, Kai parecía totalmente reacio a la idea de aceptar a Max, y aunque Rei parecía tener el mismo aspecto, se lo veía algo más comprensivo. Takao suspiró, debería forzar un poco la situación – Max… - Llamó – Ya puedes venir…

Ambos se tensaron en cuanto Max dejó ver su cabellera rubia entre el follaje, Kai lo retó con la mirada, y Rei estudió su rostro con desconfianza, mientras el muchacho se acercaba, totalmente cabizbajo, y se sentaba a escasos milímetros de Takao, que le sonrió con ánimo.

Comenzaron a cenar, retirando palos con alimentos ya preparados, y poniendo nuevos con comida todavía cruda. Entre ellos se había establecido un clarísimo abismo… A un lado de la fogata, se sentaban Kai y Rei, que no despegaban la vista de Max, ni siquiera cuando se murmuraban en voz baja entre ellos.

Al otro lado, Max y Takao cenaban sin despegar la vista de las llamas anaranjadas. Y la noche pasó, relativamente tranquila, sin que ninguno de ellos rompiera la recién adquirida enemistad.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Este me ha salido un poco más largo que los otros ;)  
Espero que os haya gustado, todos los reviews son bienvenidos.

Un beso,  
Y nos vemos al siguiente capi, que espero no tarde tanto xD


End file.
